Hopes and Memories
by Delfy17
Summary: "I would have done anything in the world to make sure that she is safe, even if it meant that I would have to give up my life." Robin, sacrificed himself to ensure peace, but at death, he's only filled with the memories of those he knew and loved.
1. Prologue: Endgame - Grima

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I don't have much to say but welcome to my very first fic! I'm not the best writer and there are moments that might feel a bit rushed. This chapter is one of them. (So much for a great start) Anyways, I'm always looking for ways to improve. So review and enjoy!

P.S: Author's Notes will be at the end of every chapter. (This is the ONLY exception)

* * *

><p>The Final Battle (Endgame: Grima)<p>

"Robin! I'll deliver the final blow." Chrom said as he ran towards Grima's Avatar.

Robin however had finally made his decision. He was going to end Grima's life and end him for good. It was a decision he made in order to secure peace for the future generations of mankind. This was to bring peace to all his friends. To those who witnessed the hellish future. Robin however did this for one person In particular. He was doing this for Lucina, who he had realized that with Grima dead, she can be in peace and enjoy a better life compared to her future but this would bring his own life to an end.

With this, Robin began to use a Thunder tome and aim at Grima's Avatar.

"Robin! What are you doing! We can't have your life go to waste here! Not now! Let me land the hit!" Chrom said continuing to run towards the white-haired man.

"Are you insane! This would end your life too!" Grima's avatar yelled out.

Chrom was was now running as fast as he could've, trying to get to Robin as quickly as possible but by then, he was too late. "ROBIN!"

Grima's Avatar had begun to fade away out of existence and from the looks of it, Robin was too.

"Robin?" Lucina had said. She had seen her father run and had thought that he was going to end Grima but with one of her father's shouts, she'd realized something went wrong. All the risen had disappeared and Grima had stopped flying. She quickly started to run towards Robin's direction. She however had seen him, fading away. She was shocked to see him disappearing. They had promised each other to always be there for each other and now there he was, fading away. "Robin... Why?"

Robin had saw her and realized what he had done. He knew he wouldn't had been able to see the love of his life look at him. He had many things he had wanted to tell her but with the little time he had, he talked with her. "I'm sorry. I know this looks like a terrible idea but I intend to keep the promise I made to you. I promise I will find a way to cheat death. I promise you that when I come back, I will never leave your side. I intend to grow old with you and raise a family, but now there's a slight delay and I won't let this separate me from you."

Now beginning to sob, Lucina was devastated. All the pain she had endured in the future to now lose the man that she had loved. Fate had been cruel to her but this was worse than any physical pain she had to face. "Robin. I believe in you. Please try and come back. For the Shepherds. For me"

Robin saw her and with a gentle smile he said "Lucina, I won't try. I will." Now looking at Chrom to her right. "Chrom. May we meet again. In a better life." These were the last words before the tactician faded away into the wind and with this, he was gone.

"Gods damn you! Why did you have to do that!" Chrom was enraged at his friend's decision. "I could've ended it myself and he would still be with us."

He felt as useless as he felt during Emmeryn's death. However, he believed that Robin would come back from this. Robin had to come back and with the bonds he had made with the Shepards, him not coming back sounded absurd.

Lucina saw her father and was speechless. Robin was gone. He gave his life up so that those in the future could live peacefully. He did this to have her live a bright future but to her it looked dark. Robin had given his life and was gone. He would've been with her in her darkest moments but that wasn't possible now. However, she did believe in one thing. With tears in her eyes, she began to speak.

"Robin, I know you live and if you can hear me, I know that you'll come back to us, to me. But I want you to know that I will wait for you until the end of time itself."


	2. Across Time

Chapter 2

Across Time

Robin felt nothing. Was this like how it felt to be dead? He didn't want to believe it but that's what it was. He however had access to all his memories. He had remembered all his memories with his friends. Warning Chrom of his recklessness, being stalked by Tharja, and his conversations with Sumia about books. However he had every memory of Lucina. He remembered the first time she had appeared as "Marth". He remembered the time she had been revealed to be a woman. A beautiful one too. Robin had remembered everything he knew about her but he mainly remembered their conversations and moments they had shared.

* * *

><p>Robin had just finished finalizing his strategy for the next attack when Lucina had entered his tent<p>

"Good evening Robin, I wonder if I might have a word." She asked in a serious tone

"Hello Lucina, what can I do for you?" Robin asked

"It's about the future. Mine specifically. I've told this tale to others but I want you, of all others to understand its Importance."

Robin now realized the importance of the subject. "I see. Please continue"

"My future. Almost every corner of the world is covered by risen. There is no safe place to hide and nowhere to fight them off. It is a hell on earth."

"I can scarce imagine this world" Robin said.

Lucina continued. "This is why we can't, no we MUST win this war and avoid any catastrophe heading towards the army and my father."

Robin now seeing the determination in Lucina's eyes, continued to speak. "I understand, and I will do everything In my power to assure that everything goes well. I promise you that."

"That is what I wanted to hear. Thank you Robin" Lucina said as she had left his tent.

Robin had taken their conversation seriously and now attempted to work twice as much to make sure everyone was safe. However, he was curious about the future. He wanted to know more about what happened in her time.

* * *

><p>Robin looked everywhere around the camp, trying to find Lucina but he had then found her in an open field. Now curious the Tactician decided to walk towards the cerulean-haired Princess. "Lucina? What are you doing here all alone?" Robin asked, a bit confused.<p>

"Hello Robin. I was just thinking about my future. Is everyone still alive or-"

Robin cut her off. "I can't imagine a world where the future is doomed. Where we fail. Tell me, are there others like you? Those who fight off the risen?" Robin said as he sat down with Lucina.

"Of course. There were remnants from old armies that survived. We all gathered at the safest corner of land but we all knew that this last refuge would eventually be overrun."

Robin thought about this and chose his words to say. "Then what happens in the future is what we do here and now."

"Yes, and my father is the key, and without him, the future will come to pass. This is why for my father, no matter how terrible the foe or how powerful, I simply cannot lose."

Robin now understood Lucina's intentions and why she had always stayed next to her father during battles. When ordered to head somewhere else, she would do so and then continue to look towards Chrom's direction to make sure he was safe.

"You are burdened with the fact that you must conquer fate itself. I'm sure it is a terrible weight to bear. But you must remember one thing..."

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"You don't have to do this alone. You have friends that can help you and men that will die for your father. You also have me for what it's worth" Robin said with a smile on his face.

"It is worth a great deal Robin" she said also smiling.

"I may not understand how the world was that you came in but I'm here to help you if you need it."

"Thank you Robin. Your words give me strength."

Robin smiled at her with silence and looked back at the night sky. "Beautiful night isn't it." Robin asked.

"Yes it is." Lucina replied.

Robin noticed that the princess still had something on her mind. "Lucina, if you're still thinking about the future, it's going to be fine. You have Chrom and I to help you achieve what you came here for."

"I know. It's nice knowing you care, but I think I will stay here. I have to figure out ways to best fate itself." Lucina replied. She was determined to change fate and had to do this no matter what, even if her life depended on it.

Robin saw the determination on her face and gave another smile. "Well, if you're gonna be here, You don't mind if I stay and join you? I am the army's tactician. I can help you figure out ways to succeed."

Lucina was surprised at what Robin had to say but she was happy that he was willing to stay with her. "I would be glad to have you here."

With the two in the field looking at the night sky, they both talked to each other about the future and eventually went on to other topics until they began to learn more about themselves like their fears, dreams and even what they intended to do in the future.

* * *

><p>"It's getting quite late. I think we should get back to camp." Robin said as he began to get up.<p>

"I think we should. How long has it been?" Lucina asked

With that, Robin noticed Chrom walk towards them with a mixed face of anger and relief.

"Where have you been! We've been looking for you for about an hour!" Chrom said enraged. "I'm sorry about that. You've been gone for some time and I've gotten a bit worried".

"Don't apologize Chrom. But I guess I just lost track of time" Robin said as he brought Lucina up to her feet.

"It's alright. But what were you two doing out here anyways?" The blue haired man asked.

Quickly, Robin came with an excuse. "We were just talking about some strategies we can do for our next battle."

"Well that's a long time to strategize, but knowing you, I'm pretty sure you did take that long" Chrom said, giving his friend a small smile. "But it's late. Chances are that Risen will attack and we can't have the two of you get attacked by yourselves. Let's get on over to camp. We've got a big day tomorrow and I need my daughter and my tactician to be ready." He said as he began to walk towards the camp.

"You didn't have to lie to my father you know." Lucina whispered to Robin.

"Yeah, but that is a lot more simpler to explain than saying that we talked for an hour straight." Robin smirked

Lucina smiled at his statement. "I presume it is."

* * *

><p>They continued to walk silently until they had reached the camp. Slowly, the three began to part ways with the tactician and princess leaving last.<p>

"Goodnight Robin" The princess said.

"Goodnight Lucina" The tactician responded back.

* * *

><p>AN: I admit. This could've been a bit better. But that's chapter two. The story is starting off a bit with memories instead of actual events which I might use for one-shot stories later on. Anyways, chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Cooking Tactician

Chapter 3

Cooking Tactician

The memories he had. He had such a nice time with the Shepards. Was his death really necessary? The pain he brought to everyone through this was unnecessary. He had people who cared for him. He had someone who loved him. The tactician began to remember more memories that he had shared with the princess.

* * *

><p>1 day later<p>

Robin was in his tent, drinking simple water and wondering what to do for his next attack. He didn't have any mandatory work to do. He did remember what had happened the other day. Him and Lucina had been outside, looking at the stars and talking to each other. The tactician had developed feelings for the princess, however, he felt it was not right. The tactician's thoughts were interrupted when he had heard a voice come from outside his tent.

"Robin? May I come in?" The person asked

"Yeah. Sure come inside." Robin said surprised

_Funny. I was just thinking about her._

"So. What can I do for you?" The tactician asked.

"My father asked if you could meet him by his tent. He said he has some errands that have to be done." Lucina said.

_Chrom sure loves finding ways to get out of work. I guess I'm the opposite. _

"Sure" he said getting up. "I need something to do. Are you going to go too or are you going with your mother?"

"I'm going with father." The princess replied.

"Alright. Lets go then." The tactician said as he began to walk towards Chrom's tent.

* * *

><p>"Chrom? You in there?" Robin said loudly.<p>

"I'm here." Chrom said, behind the two. "Sorry, I had I get some other things done. Lissa practically begged for gold to buy sweets. Thing is, she has a supply in her tent already. It's weird, she's not that obsessed with it."

"Chrom. I can't believe you're that dense."

"Robin!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Robin, what do you mean by that?" Chrom asked.

"What I mean is that you can't see that Lissa asked for sweets. If I think what you meant I think, then it's most likely for Gaius." The tactician said.

"But why would Lissa get Gaius cand- oh. OH! Robin, I need you to go to the main tent and make food. I have the recipes in there and everything. I gotta go have a talk with someone." Chrom said, running towards Lissa's tent.

"Wait! I can't do all this by myself!"

Chrom was gone in the distance and now it was up to the tactician to make food for the army, lucky for him, just the shepards.

* * *

><p>"Robin. Do you need assistance on that?" Lucina said.<p>

"I thought you were going to go with Chrom?" Robin said, slightly confused.

"I initially was, but it seems that you're the only person working here, and I thought you could use the help." The princess said.

Robin was glad, out of everyone to help him, it was Lucina. She was a trustworthy friend and he always had a happy feeling whenever she was around with him. "Your help will be appreciated." He said with a smile.

Robin was in charge of cooking and he only had one person to help him. "Alright so we have this simple soup. Chicken soup to be precise. We need a chicken, potatoes, tomatoes, a bit of oil and carrots. We have all of those right."

"Yes. However, we are short on carrots." The princess replied.

"Good enough." Robin said, ignoring her statement. "Alright follow my lead. First we cut up the carrots into bits. Next, cut the tomatoes as well. You're still with me?"

"Yes. I'm still at pace" the princess said, having slight difficulties.

"Alright, so far so good. Then, we pour them together and stir. Next, we heat up the mixture… I think" Robin noticed the princess having some trouble. "Lucina, are you doing alright?"

"Not really. What do we do after we pour again?" The princess asked. The entire time Robin was talking, he spoke gibberish. The princess couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I guess I was trying to talk quickly" The tactician said.

"No, no it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention that well. I promise to-" she was interrupted,

"Lucina, don't blame yourself for something you weren't at fault for. It was my fault for trying to do things quickly. I got carried away" The tactician said trying to comfort her. "Now, lets slow down a bit. Here. I'll help you. So, what part were you at last?"

"I was pouring the two into one."

"Alright, at this point, we just stir it up."

"Simple enough. Like this right?" Lucina said, showing him the bowl.

"Yeah. Now we just heat it up. I think. Chrom's handwriting really isn't the best."

"It's done. So... Do we just wait?"

"Yup. About 20 minutes."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. There wasn't a subject to talk about until Robin remembered what happened with Chrom a few minutes ago.

"About Lissa, in the future, does she get married?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, she marries Gaius. Why do you ask?" Lucina replied, surprised.

"I've seen Lissa hang around Gaius a number of times. Plus, why would she need sweets? She loves them every once in a while but she doesn't really need a supply does she?"

"Quite the detective aren't you?" She said. She truly was amazed. Suddenly, Lucina remembered something and decided to ask about it.

"This is off topic, but does that mean you knew that I was a woman? Back when I kept to myself."

Robin was confused but answered truthfully. "I'm going to be honest, I had some suspicions. I didn't really know. It was only until we had to protect Emmeryn did I find out. You were quite the actress you know."

"Thank you" Lucina said as she blushed at the compliment. She wasn't really used to it. She noticed an odd smell coming from the soup pot. "Do you smell that?"

"Lucina. How long has it been?" The tactician asked nervously.

"I don't know." She said.

"Oh gods no."

* * *

><p>"I leave you for less than an hour and you cause a fire!" Chrom yelled out<p>

"Hey, I helped put it out. I didn't see you helping."

"What can I do!? I don't know how to use a tome!"

"Well, you could've brought some water you know. Or at least bring more tome wielders to help. Plus your writing isn't really the best. I didn't know what the recipe said."

"I just found out my sister was in a relationship!" Chrom yelled out.

There was silence. Twice_ already with the awkward silence huh._

"I... Don't know what to say." The tactician said quietly.

Chrom started to calm down "Look, I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away. I'm just glad nobody got hurt."

"Alright. I guess I should apologize too. But, I seriously have no idea how the pot caught on fire."

"I can't say neither. But I guess I know who not to put on cooking duty." Chrom said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I think I'm best doing the tactician work." Robin said. "But anyways, I gotta go. I need to finish up work."

"But you've got like a week! Are you sure you want to go off and work?"

"Yeah. The earlier I'm done, the more time I have. Anyways, see you around."

"Alright. Don't work too hard." Chrom replied.

* * *

><p>Robin had worked for a while and was done for the day. It was night time and he had to watch over the camp for the first half of the night. The night was late and it wasn't that nice to stay up.<p>

"Nice to see you up this late."

"Lucina?" Robin said surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was asked to watch over the army for the night." Lucina said.

"Well, my shift is pretty much done."

"I see. But I want to apologize for the fire. I heard my father yell at you." Lucina said with guilt.

"Lucina. Please, stop blaming yourself. All of these times, they were me. You don't have to take the blame every time. Just try to stop this a bit. For my sake." Robin said.

"I see. I will try to stop this habit."

"Thank you. Chrom and I are on good terms now... but, it is weird how time passes by so quickly when we talk." Robin said with a smile.

"It is odd. Unfortunately, time waits for nobody. That's why we need to have our army move with caution. Once time passes, it can't be brought back." Lucina said, looking at the night sky.

"I see. Don't worry. I will do everything in my power to make sure that the future is different. I promise."

"Thank you, Robin. This means much to me."

"You're welcome." Robin said with a smile. "But I have to get to bed. I'm sort of tired." The tactican walked towards his tent. "Good night Lucina."

"Sleep well Robin" Lucina said, smiling back.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright. The ending was similar to the chapter before but I think what they say shows a difference. But that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be done in about two days or so. I'm a bit busy but I plan to have a chapter around every 3 days. First four chapters will come out quicker but after, it will slow down a bit. I need a schedule. School resumes in a while but that shouldn't interfere at all. Anyways, have a good one!

Edit: Just in case you were curious, the ending for each chapter will remain similar to each other. It's odd in a way but it serves a bit of purpose.


	4. Hero in the Making

Chapter 4

Hero in the Making

Robin was nothing. He wasn't able to do anything. He was in this lifeless dark void. He couldn't feel anything physically. This was worse than any other pain that he had endured on the battlefield. He had nothing. How would Lucina be feeling? He couldn't imagine it. Robin began to go on with his memories again. A memory where he met somebody else related to Lucina.

* * *

><p>3 Days later<p>

"Back off impostors! In the name of the exalt!"

"What? It can't be. Is that Cynthia?" Lucina said, surprised.

"Lucy! What are you doing here with these guys! They're fakers!" Cynthia screamed out.

_"I forgot. You weren't old enough to remember our father._

"Cynthia, you're with the impostors." Lucina yelled out at her. Cynthia was relatively far from her location.

"Nonsense! I know I chose the right group."

"You don't know how father looks like." The Shepherds and Cynthia's group were ready to fight.

"I-... Fair point. Alright. I'm coming over. But I'm going to fight too!" Cynthia said as she charged towards her sister.

"Shepherds! To arms!" Chrom said and with that, the battle started.

The battle raged on. Luckily, the Shepards were fairly more experienced and had a easy victory over the other army. Shortly after, Cynthia met up with her family.

Chrom was overwhelmed by the fact that he had a second daughter in the future.

Sumia was happy hearing this news. Mainly for the fact that this meant that her and Chrom must have stayed together for a relatively long time.

Lucina was glad she was back. Her and almost every body were separated on their time travel trip, and Cynthia was the first to come after Lucina.

* * *

><p>Lucina decided to introduce Robin to her. She was a member of the army, and he had to know her more to know what she can or might do on the battlefield.<p>

"Cynthia, this is Robin, our tactician. Robin, this is Cynthia, my sister."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Cynthia said, loudly.

"Hey. Good to be your acquaintance." Robin replied.

"So is it true? Did you really win all those battles for the army?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't really say I won them myself. I did have an entire army to do the job. I'm just the guy who told them what to do."

"Wow! That's pretty heroic!" Cynthia said.

"I guess you could say that."

"No. It's a fact! You led an entire army and won a battle that people thought was impossible!"

"H-how did you know that? And why do you think it was impossible?" Robin said, surprised.

"Lucy told me a bit about you. My father told me that he didn't think that the battle was possible to win. That is history material! The heroic tactician of Ylisse!

_There's the faith my best friend has in me_

"Lucina, you didn't tell me that you told her about me."

"You are the tactician. It was only right I told her a bit about you." Lucina said.

Robin however, had remembered the word that Cynthia had been repeating.

"Sorry if this is rude, but why do you say heroic a lot?"

Cynthia began to think and answered. "Well, ever since I was little, I've always wanted to be like my family. My parents were my inspiration!" She started to talk more quietly and seriously. "Unfortunately, my father died when I was little. I didn't know how he looked like until today. My mother taught me how to ride a Pegasus, so I continued to practice. Then I came back here with Lucy."

"So that leads to where your here now. Quite a story."

Cynthia's voice changed again to her playful self."Yup! and now that I'm here, I plan on making sure I do what I can do to be as heroic as my parents were!"

"You've got quite the motivation." Robin said. "I think the Shepards could definitely use someone like you. You're upbeat to make sure everyone is in a good mood and you have the motivation to do well."

"Wow really! Do you really think so!" Cynthia said cheerfully

"Yeah. I do" Robin said.

"Then I will continue to practice! Bye Robin! See you later!"

"See you around." Robin said as the blue-haired Pegasus rider ran off.

Robin saw that Lucina was still in the tent with him. "She's got a lot of energy in her, doesn't she."

"She sure does."

"But what did she mean by the heroic stuff?

"She meant almost exactly as she meant. After my father... Died" Lucina flinched. No matter how many times she said it, remembering this made her unease. "Cynthia trained to be as heroic as him. I guess she wanted to do more than what father could've."

"So in a way, her motivation is like yours. To change the future for the better good." Robin asked curiosly.

"In a way I think."

"But I wonder where she gets all her energy from. Certainly not Chrom." Robin said with a weak laugh.

"I'm not too sure either. Maybe from aunt Lissa?"

"Probably. Now where did Lissa get all that energy?"

"Robin. No matter how great a detective you may be, that question will remain unanswered." Lucina said with a smile.

"I guess not.

* * *

><p>Robin had to take care of the camp for the night again. He hated doing this every single time but it was for the good of the shepherds and that came first no matter what. He suddenly noticed Lucina awake, walking around the camp.<p>

"Lucina? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I asked Lissa if I could take her place and she gladly said yes."

"So it's up to us to watch over the camp for the night."

She nodded at the tactician.

"Well, if its somebody I had to spend the night with, I'm glad it's with you." The tactician said.

Robin immediately noticed what he just said. _Did I just say that?!_

Lucina blushed at his words. _Was this really how he felt about me?_.

"I'm glad that it's with you too." Lucina replied, still blushing.

Robin blushed as well. _I guess that went better than I thought._

* * *

><p>The night passed as the two walked around and talked to one another. The two lost track of time once again and were done for the night.<p>

"Time has an odd way of working with us doesn't it." The tactician said.

"It really does." Lucina said, giving Robin a smile.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"You will. You are the tactician after all."

Robin smiled at her statement. There was a small pause.

"Im heading back to my tent. Sleep well Lucina."

"You too Robin." The princess replied.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is chapter 4. It is a bit short but it's going to follow on with Chapter 5 so in a way, you could say this is part one. But yeah. Chapter 5 will be up in about two days. (three is a possibility) But anyways, have a happy new year and have a good one!


	5. Questions

Chapter 5

Questions

There was nothingness. This was what death was like. He couldn't do anything about. Robin had forged bonds with his friends and now, they seemed meaningless. His friends were out there living life while he stood here, dead. Robin didn't want to believe it but this was what fate was, and here, there was nothing to change it. Memories began to fill up the void, a memory where he had to take care of someone. A memory where he started to believe that his relationship with Lucina can mean more than friends.

* * *

><p>2 Days later<p>

"Robin. Wake up. I have a job for you."

Robin woke up. There was a man in front of his tent. Slowly he started to make up who the man was.

"Hey Chrom. What is it?" The tactician said with a yawn.

"The job is optional but I would appreciate if you could do this."

_A job? Optional?_

"Um, sure. I did everything you told me to do before. Why stop now?"

Chrom began to get nervous. "Alright. What I want you to do is to help Lucina take care of Cynthia while I'm out."

Robin was surprised upon hearing this. "You want me to help babysit? Why? Isn't there Sumia and yourself to do that?"

"Thats the thing. Sumia and I are going out for the day. There's a local town and I thought it was a great Idea to go out and see the sights."

"Chrom. You do realize how odd that sounds. Is Sumia planning all of this?"

"Robin. The date was my idea."

_This was Chrom's idea?_

"Oh. Well, I didn't know you were quite the charmer." Robin smirked.

"Look. That's not the point. Will you do this or not? If it convinces you, just do this until nightfall."

"I'll do it. I have one question though. Isn't Cynthia old enough to take care of herself? She's like fifteen isn't she?"

"Robin. Are you her father? If I say she's a handful, she really is, age or no age." Chrom said. He was still surprised that he had two daughters from the future. One with endless determination. And another with endless energy."

"Right. Don't worry Chrom. Spend the entire night out, but if it turns out that I have a daughter from the future, you owe me the same favor."

"Then it's just left for me to hope that you don't remember this then." Chrom said with a weak laugh.

"Yeah. I'm gonna make sure to remember."

"Chrom laughed at his statement. "Alright. But thanks Robin. This means a lot."

"No problem Chrom."

* * *

><p>10 Hours later<p>

"Robin, thanks again for doing this for me."

"Yeah. It's not a problem. It'll be fine." The tactician replied.

"Alright. We'll be back this morning. I thought we could've came late at night, but you objected."

"There are risen out there. You can't take any chances. You're our leader."

"Yeah. I know. Thats why I trust you. Chrom said with a smile. "See you tomorrow Robin. And thanks again." Shortly afterward, Chrom had left the camp.

_The babysitting tactician. Gods, Chrom is going to owe me for this one._

The tactician went off to Chrom's tent where both Cynthia and Lucina were.

"Nice to see you two"

"Hey Robin!" Cynthia said, excited.

"Nice to see you again." Lucina said with a soft smile.

"You too Lucina." Robin replied back.

"Robin?"

"What is it Cynthia?"

"Can I ask you some questions? You know me a bit but I don't know you at all! You are the heroic tactician after all."

Robin remembered their conversation the other day barely lasted five minutes. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What were you like when you were my age? Were you adventurous, courageous?"

Robin was about to answer but was interrupted when Lucina answered for him. "I forgot to tell you. Robin doesn't have any memories before he met father."

"Really!? So you know nothing of when you young?

"Not at all. Like Lucina said, I only remember things that happened after Chrom found me. I only know that I have learned tactics and I somehow know how to use tomes."

"So you don't know who's your father or mother?"

"Not at all" Robin said. "But any other questions?"

"Yeah. I do. How did you become the tactician of the shepherds?"

"Now that's a funny story. Chro-" he was cut off again.

"Father found him in an open field. He saw Robin was a capable ally and took him in."

"So my father found you, he saw you were a good tactician, and he took you in like that?" Cynthia said surprised.

"Yeah. Though I try to warn him not to do that again."

"Wow. So in a way, you were so good that my father let you in the shepherds without any real care! That sounds amazing!" Cynthia said excitedly.

"In a way? I guess?" Robin said confused. "But do you have anymore questions for me?"

"Alright. One more question."

"What is it then?"

"How does Lucy know this much about you?"

There was some silence in the tent.

"Well, Lucina and I just got close." Robin said, breaking the silence

"How? What happened?"

"Lucina originally just came to me to make sure I was doing my job with care. Afterwards, we became friends"

"Oh. So you two aren't a couple?"

"It's not like that. We're just friends." Lucina said quickly with a blush on her face.

"Really? Because I asked questions that only Robin and father would know." Cynthia teased.

"Cynthia, I could assure you that Lucina is right. We're just friends. You don't have to worry"

"I wouldn't really have minded you two together, but okay."

Robin started to blush at her statement. _I see what Chrom meant by her being a handful._

"Cynthia!" Lucina said, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I was curious and I wanted to know." Cynthia said. She saw how badly the two took the question.

Robin sighed. "It's alright. Anymore questions?

"No." Cynthia wanted to ask one more thing but it had to wait.

There was some silence in the room. The question that was asked, remained in Robin's head. He was attracted to Lucina but he always held back on his true feelings. This situation helped him realize one thing. Based on Lucina's reaction, she either shared the same feelings, or was just embarrassed of the idea of them together. _There's another question that I can't solve_.

He noticed again the awkwardness of the situation just as Cynthia began to talk.

"So... What do we do now?" She said quietly.

"Well, the options you have are to either go to sleep or play chess against me."

"I don't know how to play chess... Do I really have to go to sleep? It's a bit early."

"Yes. You do." Lucina said. She was embarrassed and talked to her in a serious tone.

"Alright." Cynthia said, immediately obeying.

* * *

><p>There was silence in the tent. <em>Gods all this silence thanks to one question.<em>"

"Well, everything is all set. I think it's best if we all go to sleep." Lucina said.

"I think so too." Robin replied.

"Not me." Cynthia said with a small grumble.

The two laughed at her statement. "Goodnight Cynthia." Lucina said.

"Goodnight Lucy."

Robin headed back to his tent. "Im going back to my tent. "Sleep well you two."

"You too, Robin" Lucina replied with a smile, before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: So the two are pretty much exposed to the possibility that they could be together. This is a decent length chapter and the next chapter is a continuation as well. This is part 2 if you want to think of it that way. But yeah. Other things I want to address are those who favorited, followed and reviewed. I really appreciate it and every time I see one, I'm more motivated to finish up every chapter. So thank you all and have a good one!

Oh and I forgot, next chapter may come out earlier depending on how it goes. It's a relatively long chapter but I have worked on it for a while. One last thing. Some chapters may be edited. Some changes might include a small grammar check or a few sentences depending if it is needed.

Edit: For the guest reviewer, sorry if the chapter was confusing. I will try to explain what's going on in the story with more detail. To answer your question. This is about 2 days after chapter 4 of this story. Chrom is heading out to a local town and wants Robin to help Lucina take care of Cynthia. Now, I see you might say why that is even necessary. My reason is due to the fact that Cynthia seems to act childish and full of energy. Chrom noticed this and asks if its possible if Robin might give Lucina a hand. Thats the basic idea that Chrom had. For your question about age, the two are from the future so Cynthia is about 15 and Lucina around 19 or so. It isn't really clear due to Fire emblem: Awakening, not really stating any ages. I'm just assuming. But I hope I cleared up any confusion. If I didn't, PM me. I'll be glad to answer any questions you or anybody may have.


	6. Love Across Time

Chapter 6

Love across Time

...

3 Hours later

The tactician was sound asleep. He however was having a dream. A dream that he couldn't explain himself.

* * *

><p><em>Robin had picked out flowers. He thought that today would be the day that he would confess his feelings to the Ylissean princess.<em>

"_Hello Lucina." The tactician said._

"_Robin? Fancy meeting you here." Lucina said surprised._

"_Actually. I, um followed you. I... wanted to give you these." Robin said nervously._

"_Oh, Robin! Did you pick out these flowers for me? They're absolutely Beautiful!" Lucina was surprised, but loved what Robin had done for her._

"_I'm really glad you liked them." Robin said happily._

_Lucina however, started to look down. "We have no flowers in the future. All land is barren." She quickly tried to change the subject. "But enough of that, Robin, what are we celebrating?_

"_Nothing really. I just thought you could use some cheer."_

_Lucina looked guilty. "Robin, you shouldn't worry about me so."_

"_It's not trouble at all. You're a dear friend."_

_Silence filled the room as the two didn't speak a word. _

"_No. I have to do this." Robin thought to himself._

"_Lucina. I'm not really being honest. You are dear to me and the daughter of a true friend. but..._

"_But...?" Lucina replied, confused._

"_But you are more than that! Much more! I didn't pick up that bouquet to cheer you up. I did it because... Im in love with you._

_There was silence again. However, Robin heard a voice. _"PSST! Robin!"

* * *

><p>Slowly, the tactician woke up. "Cynthia? What are you doing?!" he yelled out.<p>

"Be quiet! The entire camp is asleep!" She whispered.

Robin was enraged, but decided to quite down. "Alright. So what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"I wanted to ask one more question."

"That's it? The question better be important." Robin said, getting up. His hair was a complete mess and his eyes were just barely open.

"Well, my question was how did you get so good at using a sword bu-"

"You woke me up for that?!" Robin said, cutting her off.

"Robin! Be quiet! I'm not done. I heard you say Lucy's name while I sneaked in here."

"What?!" Robin said embarrassed. "Did Lucina hear that?" he said nervously.

"No. But I did. What was that all about?"

Robin was embarrassed. _Was Cynthia lying? No. She doesn't have a reason to do so._

Defeated, the tactician decided to do what he thought himself was stupid.

"Cynthia. If I'm going to tell you, you have to promise to speak to nobody of this."

"You have my word!" Cynthia said as she made a motion that looked like she was sealing her lips.

"Right. Okay, I may have feelings... for your sister." Robin said, looking away from Cynthia.

"I knew it! I knew something was off!"

"Cynthia? You don't sound mad... or surprised."

"Well, you two didn't really have a good job at hiding it. But I cant believe it! The heroic tactician of Ylisse and the epic princess are to combine forces!" She said excitedly.

"Cynthia... you do realize I can't tell if Lucina shares the same feelings right."

"So? Isn't it your job to find out?"

"Normally, I would. It's just... I don't feel that its right. She's Chrom's daughter and your sister.

"So? Does that really bother you?"

"No, but-" He was interrupted.

"But nothing! Robin, if you really think that I or my father will mind, we won't. But it's up to you to decide if you follow what you want."

Robin was surprised. _Did Cynthia just say this?"_

"Cynthia, I see your mother had a great influence on you." Robin said, surprised and smiling

"Do you really think so!"

"Yeah. And I'll think of everything you told me. But for now, we should be getting some sleep."

"Alright. "Bye!" She said as she left the tent.

_What a talk. But not yet. I think I'll know when is best._

* * *

><p>2 Days Later<p>

Lucina found herself caring for Robin. She would talk to him when she wanted some company and she would help him plan his attacks and assist with his tactics. She however had developed feelings for him but with this feeling being new to her, she didn't know what to do except to conceal what she had felt.

Lucina trusted Robin as a friend. The same couldn't be said about everyone else. Robin had taken note of this and saw that she had only talked to him, Chrom and Sumia. Robin had decided that he would have to talk to get about this. Robin also noticed that Lucina had usually been awake even after late night work that he had to finish. He also needed to learn more about the future in order to make sure that his strategies don't end up putting anybody in danger, specifically Chrom.

Robin walked towards the Princess's tent. "Hello Lucina."

"Hello Robin. Were you looking for me?" Lucina asked

"Yes, actually, I wanted to talk to you about the future."

"What do you want to know?"

"In your future... Chrom is dead correct?"

Lucina flinched at the statement but she knew Robin was trying to go somewhere with this. "Yes. He was betrayed by his closest friend or so the story goes. This is why I placed myself this close in the army, because I can't trust everyone here."

Robin took note of this. _His best friend? _

Robin had to pick his words out carefully. "You've made it your mission to save him and indeed nothing is more important. But it must be hard to suspect and distrust every ally."

Lucina was speechless at this as she had realized Robin was right. She couldn't do this to everyone. Her thoughts were interrupted when Robin began to speak again.

"Lucina, you're very important to me, and I can't stand to see you neglect yourself."

Lucina continued to listen. She tried to counter his argument only to find no words. "Robin... I..."

Robin interrupted "You have to take care of yourself, as well as your father. I mean, what is to happen if you collapse under the strain?"

"I... Can handle it." Lucina said.

"Just... Will you promise me that you will take care of yourself?"

Lucina had noted how much Robin had cared for her health and well being. "For you. Yes." Lucina said with a gentle smile.

"It is a relief to hear." Robin said

"And a relief for me that you care Robin. Thank you." Lucina said with a smile and had felt a small sensation of warmness on her cheeks. Robin smiled back and then left the tent.

Lucina was touched by this and realized that Robin had cared for her. She now fully knew that she truly loved Robin and she wasn't sure if this was right. She was interrupted when someone else had entered her tent.

"Hello Lucina. Nice talk with Robin?"

"Mother? It's nice to see you but, what are you doing here?" Lucina said, surprised at Sumia's entrance.

"I came here to have a normal talk with my daughter but it seems that you have other things to care about."

"M-mother. What do you mean by that." Lucina said. She knew what her mother was referring to but she wished that it wasn't what she thought what it was.

"You know. You and Robin! Don't think that I haven't seen the two of you around every now and then." Sumia teased.

Lucina was embarrassed to say the least and she also started to blush as well. "Mother, it's not like that. I can assure you that we're only friends."

Sumia noticed her daughter blush and started to press a bit harder to see if she would reveal anything. "Are you sure? You are getting a bit red."

Lucina was starting to begin it was hopeless. _She knows already doesn't she._

"Sorry for the pressure, but Lucina. I won't force you to tell me if you do have feelings for Robin. But I want to tell you this. Don't let anything in your way stop what your heart tells you to do. Robin is a nice man and I know that he would do anything for you." Sumia said as she started to leave. "But think about it. It takes time you know."

Lucina was surprised and thought what she had said was a weird cliché but now, it meant more than what Sumia had let on.

"I think I already know" Lucina whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Robin left Lucina's tent and thought it was a success. However, he had seen two things he wouldn't forget. He saw Lucina give him one of the most sincere smiles that she had ever given. Robin had also noticed that she had blushed a bit at the end of their conversation. Was this a sign that she enjoyed his presence or much more?<p>

Robin had to make a decision but that had to wait. He had more important matters to attend. He had to ready and prepare himself for the next battle. He would continue to work until then without any distraction.

4 days later

"Rise and shine Bubbles." Robin heard as he began to wake up. Quickly, he felt a wet feeling all around him.

"What the hell! Who set you up to this!" Robin screamed. He felt water all around him.

"It was Chrom. He said he wanted you to go and eat. Oh and the water was Lissa's idea." The thief said.

"Well, the water worked" Robin said angrily. "But, thanks for the wake up."

"No problem. Anyways see ya." the thief said as he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket.

Robin now began to get out his soaked bed. _I guess I could consider this payback._

Robin went over to the main tent where the Shepards would eat. He took his food and then went back to his tent. Unlike the others, Robin preferred to eat by himself. He also had to make sure his strategies for the next battle were foolproof. He went on and tested his tactics and found them to work but only if the enemy didn't suspect it. This wasn't good enough for the tactician and he had to find other ways in order to make sure that his strategy would go unnoticed and unpredictable.

Behind him, someone had opened the flaps of his tent.

"Robin. May I come in?" Robin turned around to see who he had hoped. The Cerulean-haired princess was there waiting, for a response.

"Sure, come on in." Robin said, not wanting her to wait. He offered a chair to her and she sat next to him. "So. What can I do for you?"

Lucina looked at the tactician. "Robin it's been four days that I've seen you here by yourself. Are you doing fine?"

Robin noticed that she had a worried look on her face. "Everything's alright. But I do need some assistance on my strategies for the next battle. Would you mind helping me?"

Lucina looked at the tactician and smiled. "I'd be happy to."

Robin smiled back and began to explain his strategies. "I'm thinking of having Tharja here to have some space between the enemy and us but she's left vulnerable. She can't get any support from Frederick who will be leading the assault with Chrom."

Lucina stared at the board. "Well, we can have Kellam support her along with you or me and a few more soldiers."

Robin thought about it. She and him were to be in the back in case something was to go wrong but it seemed that Virion and Henry had the distance to take out enemies who may get close.

"That's some nice thinking, but our support from the back of the assault will decrease. Unless I can make sure that they are guaranteed to be safe, I don't think I can stop working yet."

Lucina now saw the determination on Robin's face. "Robin. Remember what you told me in my tent? You shouldn't overwork yourself so. We have 3 days left."

"I know but I have I keep the army sa-"

She cut the tactician off. "Yes but if you are working yourself to exhaustion, what good does that do?

"I know. It's just that I need I make sure everybody stays safe. I can't risk a life being taken." Robin said. He was tired but he didn't want to have Lucina worried of his recklessness.

"Yes. But Robin, you easily forget that you have friends. You have the Shepards to help you through anything you have to face."

"I suppose I do." Robin said as he smiled. He was quickly interrupted.

Lucina wanted to leave it at that but she had to say something else. Something important. "And you... You forget that you have me as well."

Robin saw the caring eyes of the woman in front of him. Her eyes had sparkled just as he clearly saw the brand on her eye. She had looked so sincere with what she had said. Robin urged himself to have self-control but he couldn't do this anymore.

He lunged himself forward at the princess and had found himself at her lips. He had closed his eyes and placed his right hand on the princess's cheek.

Lucina opened her eyes wide but realized what had happened. She embraced the moment. She was shocked at what Robin had done, but had accepted it gracefully. When they broke apart, the tent was filled with silence.

"Lucina. I'm sorry" Robin said and getting no response. "Actually. No, I have to tell you something. For the past few weeks, I've been working myself to exhaustion not because I have to, but because I care for you. I want to make sure that the army is safe and most of all, you. I tried to avoid this from happening but I just couldn't. My heart cannot change... Lucina. I love you"

Lucina was blushing uncontrollably now that his feelings had been revealed. She decided to do the same. "Robin... I'm so glad you told me this. Because you are in my heart as well." Lucina said with a sincere smile. "Ever since the night we had spent on the field, I have shared the same feelings."

"Really! I think this might be the happiest moment of my life! Lucina, no matter what road you decide to take, I will follow it by your side."

"And we will do so. Together!"

The two continued to look at each other. Robin couldn't believe it. This had just happened.

"Lucina. I promise you. I will never leave your side, No matter what. And if something happens to me, I will come back.

"Robin… I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I cherish every moment."

* * *

><p>This was a memory that Robin had cherished with himself. This day was one of the best of his life. Here it really didn't matter. There was nothingness. She wasn't with him anymore. All Robin could've done was recall his memories and remember what a life he had before he had gone and destroyed Grima. If it were possible, the tactician would've changed his decision just to be back with the princess. But in here, it all just remains, a memory.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So yup. This happened. This chapter is unique in the sense that the story doesn't start off in the dark void. The narration in nothingness is done at the end this time. This chapter also goes with what happens in Lucina's perspective. Reason can be that this happened in real time and only the ending is the memory.

Now last chapter, I stated I had reasons for the chapter to come out quicker. Let me explain. Originally, this was a quick 5 chapter story. After that, I would go on with a new plot. The idea with a plot isn't scrapped, it will happen right after this story is all over. But this concept with memories really stuck on with me and it should last a while. This chapter was to be the second to last chapter of the original story which is why it came out a bit early. The chapter was pretty much done so I did some quick edits and finished it up. But I just wanted to explain a bit. This story will continue to run on and my new idea will have to wait until it's all over. Anyways, I just wanted to get that off my chest.

Next chapter will come out in about a week. I need a small break to edit some of the past chapters and to finish up the next one. I will be active on the site, I just wont post the story. If you've enjoyed, were confused, or just liked the story, leave a review or PM me. Anyways sorry for the long Authors notes, but hope you all have a good one!


	7. Best Friend

Chapter 7

Best Friend

Robin remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day that he and Lucina had confessed their true feelings to each other. Now, he wished he hadn't have done it. How much pain has he caused her? The guilt was unbearable. Robin began to envision another memory. A memory that involved his friend.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

"Robin? You in there? I haven't seen you all day." Chrom said. He was looking for Robin in his tent just to notice the tactician passed out in his chair. "Gods. You worked yourself to exhaustion again."

Robin heard his friend and jumped up from his chair only to fall.

"Was that you trying to imitate Sumia? Cause if it was, it wasn't that great."

Robin got up from the ground, tired. "Yeah laugh all you want. What time is it?"

"It's almost noon." Chrom responded.

Robin had passed out again but remembered the other day. He and Lucina were in the tent together. They had admitted each others feelings to each other. And now, they were a couple. The thought of this made Robin smile idiotically.

"Robin you there?" Chrom said, very confused.

Robin quickly stopped day dreaming. "Yeah. I'm here. I'll head on to the dining tent. I'm pretty hungry. What about you?

"Yeah. I'll go with you if you don't mind me. Just try not to trip. That was pretty embarrassing" he said with a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>Robin walked with Chrom to eat. He didn't realize that he had ended up falling into an accidental trap. Sumia and Lucina were waiting for them by the entrance. He quickly tried to find a way to leave without being rude but couldn't.<p>

"So how are the strategies going? Are you almost done?" Chrom asked.

"They're going well. I'm actually done with them now. We just wait now until the day of the attack." Robin said as he saw the Cerulean-haired princess. They both smiled at each other and Robin noticed Lucina's face go into a shade of red.

Chrom noticed this as well. "Robin are you alright? You seem a bit off."

Robin quickly jumped at his statement. "Me? I'm fine. I'm just eating with you and your family. I mean are you okay? You look a bit off too" Robin said. At this point, he wasn't making any sense.

Chrom looked at the man with confusion.

"Chrom, I'll head off to my tent. I'm sort of unease." The tactician said as he walked away.

"Alright, don't work too hard." Chrom told his friend.

Chrom was confused. What was wrong with Robin? He noticed his second daughter pass by. "Hi father! What happened to Robin? He walked outside when I came in."

"I'm not too sure." He wondered. But he quickly recalled his daughter's reaction. "Lucina. Do you know why Robin may be acting like this?"

Lucina quickly answered while nervous. "Um. Yes. Its just that. I... don't know how to answer that." She couldn't answer Chrom's question and had to let Robin deal with her father. "Father. I think it's best you discuss this with Robin himself." She said in guilt.

* * *

><p>Chrom was nervous. Had Robin truly done something dreadful or was its something that he just didn't know about. "Hey Robin? You in there?" Chrom said as he walked towards Robin's tent.<p>

"Yeah. Is something wrong." Robin said, appearing behind him.

"Wait, where were you?" Chrom asked in confusion.

"I thought I would leave for the day but I might as well tell you."

Chrom now was worried. Had Robin truly done something terrible?

"Come on in Chrom." He handed him a chair.

"Robin, what in Naga's name is going on?"

Robin was now the most nervous he was in his life. This was worse than being on the battlefield itself. Robin sighed and decided to tell him everything truthfully. "Chrom. I don't know how to really say this but I'll say it. Lucina and I are sort of um... We're a thing..."

Chrom didn't know how to feel. "Robin. What do you mean by that?"

"Well. What I meant is that we're a couple." the tactician replied.

Chrom was speechless and confused. "Robin. For how long has this been?"

"Since yesterday. I was going to tell you but I guess things got a bit complicated" Robin replied, still nervous about how Chrom may feel.

Chrom noticed how nervous the tactician was. Now deciding to test his friend, Chrom said "Why should I let you be with my daughter?"

"Chrom, when I first met Lucina, I thought of her as a fellow comrade. Later on we would become friends and from here, I started doing thing I normally wouldn't. I began to overwork myself to make sure the army stayed safe. That Lucina was safe. Then I would try to care for her and try to make her happy. This leads to now where I think. No, that I KNOW that I am the luckiest man in the world. I know I can't offer or say much about myself but please give me a chance."

Chrom knew his friend a lot and to him, Robin was a trustworthy man. "I see. But I do want to tell you this. I trust you a lot. And knowing that my daughter is in the hands of you, makes me feel glad and relieved. I know that you will care for her. You say that you don't have much to offer but truly, you are a great man."

Chrom got up from the chair and stared at Robin directly at his eyes. "You have my consent. And one last thing. I want you to know that I trust that you will do what is right. To know what to do in a certain situation, it being in the camp or in the battlefield. Whether the situation is just what to eat or a matter of life or death." Chrom now began to walk away "I'll tell you to come back to my tent so we can discuss this more but for now, I'm glad you told me before I would wander in on you two. That's a situation you wouldn't want to have been in." Chrom said, giving Robin a glance before he left him alone.

Robin was exhausted and was relieved from his paranoia. He couldn't believe that Chrom actually took this well. he expected at least some screaming. Heck maybe even a punch but he accepted it. _He truly does trust me doesn't he_

* * *

><p>After an hour, he had noticed Lucina outside his tent.<p>

"Good Evening Robin. May I come In?" She asked.

"Yeah. Come inside" The princess entered his tent. "So did Chrom talk to you about... us?" Robin asked.

"Yes. He spoke to me about this." She said a bit nervously. "But I overheard father's and your conversation. Did you mean everything you told him?" She asked.

Robin smiled and walked towards her "Of course I did. Why would I have to lie?"

Lucina however, was feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was the reason you had overworked yourself. I simply wanted to make sure you were doing what was needed."

Robin looked at her with sincerity. "Don't think that was your fault. I could've taken the conversation lightly and not done anything about it. But you gave me motivation to make sure that the future is different, and I intend to fulfill what you came here for."

Lucina looked at Robin with a gentle smile. "Robin, I still cannot believe that you are with me. I... truly love you."

Robin blushed a bit at her words and noticed again how sincere Lucina had been. "And I love you too." Robin now had his arms around the princess.

Lucina then placed her arms around Robin's neck. The tactician then went forward to Lucina and had embraced her. Their lips were touching and they stood like this until they both had to talk again.

"Sorry. I might have lost a bit of control." Robin said.

"It's okay. But I may require an encore performance later" Lucina said with a blush at her face.

The two stared at each other with smiles. Lucina suddenly noticed somebody by their tent. "M-mother!?" Lucina exclaimed loudly.

Robin quickly turned around to find Sumia with a surprised face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I meant to congratulate you two." Sumia said quickly.

Lucina blushed a bit at this while Robin became nervous again. "It's alright. Do you want a seat or-"

"No it's fine." She said. Sumia was embarrassed at what she had done. Robin however, had interrupted her thoughts.

"Sumia. I think you and Chrom had talked about the situation but..." Robin was nervous at what Sumia would say but he went on with his question. "Do you approve?

"Of you two? Of course! I've trusted you since we began to read the books in the barracks. I always knew you were a nice person. Oh wait I forgot. Congratulations on your relationship! But remember. If you hurt my daughter, she's not gonna be the only one hurt" the Pegasus rider said with a smile and threatening glance.

"Mother. I think that won't be necessary." Lucina said, embarrassed.

"It won't. Sumia, I can assure you that I won't hurt your daughter. I actually plan to make her happy" he said while looking at the princess.

Sumia saw Robin looking at Lucina with a smile. She also saw her daughter blush a bit at what he had said. "I'm going to leave before I make this anymore weird. I hope you two live to love each other for years to come. Bye!" She said as she smiled and left the tent.

"Is something wrong Sumia?" Chrom said. He was listening on what Sumia was going to tell his friend and daughter.

"No. But it's nice to know that our daughter has found love. I know that they're going to become inseparable! They remind me of us when we first started to notice each other." She said happily.

Chrom smiled at the thought of themselves. They have been married for quite a while and they both showed their affections to each other, even in public. "It surely does, doesn't it." He said as he gave Sumia a kiss and walked back to their tent.

* * *

><p>AN: Chrom, the ultimate Bro. Yeah, this is how I think Chrom would've reacted to the news. Just think about it. This man helped you win multiple battles with him not having any real motives to do so. Robin helped Chrom get through most situations that were probably thought to be impossible to even survive. Anyways, enough of my small rant.

This chapter was supposed to be out about two days ago. Unfortunately, I ended up getting sick. Next chapter may be up in about a week due to the lack of writing I had over the past few days. But in the meantime, I'm going to try and write up drafts of the next/future chapters. Until then, have a good one!


	8. Scion of Legend

Chapter 8

Scion of Legend

That day was a relieving day. His friend didn't mind at all for his relationship. This had ended up started a relationship he wish that he could've enjoyed. But now, this wasn't possible. He was in a lifeless dark hole that had the tactician feel useless. More memories began to come to Robin. A memory that had him meet the man that had referred to himself as the "Scion of Legends."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Robin asked<p>

"I heard some villagers talk about bandits threatening this place." Chrom replied

"Bandits? That sounds intriguing." The tactician said. The shepherds had been walking back to an island due to this news. Chrom wanted every part of the realm to be safe no matter what, even if it was this isolated place.

Lissa however, had something rlse on her mind. She had some questions and wanted to know more about herself in the future.

"Hey. Lucina."

"Yes? What is it aunt Lissa?" The princess replied.

"Do I have a son in the future?" Lissa asked, curiously.

Lucina began to remember her past. "Yes actually. His name is Owain. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. But what's he like?"

"Um. Well, he's quite "colorful" to say the least."

"I'm... not too sure I want to know what that means" Lissa said surprised.

"I'm going to go to Chrom." She said as she walked away slowly.

_That was an odd conversation_. Lucina thought.

Behind her, she heard someone laugh. "Hey Lucina" the voice said.

She quickly turned around to see Robin. "Hello Robin." She said with a smile.

The tactician smiled back. "I heard your conversation. What did you mean by colorful?"

"Well. Owain is a very creative person. He likes theatrics and uses them in battle."

"Hmm. Sounds like him and Cynthia would've been great friends." He said with a weak chuckle.

"They were. Until we got separated." Lucina said, sounding down.

Robin noted her tone of voice. "Lucina. Don't worry. We'll find all of your friends, even if they are on the other side of the world. I promise." He said, reassuringly.

"Thank you love. This means a lot to me." Lucina said, giving a smile.

"You're welcome." Robin said blushing. "This is the least I can do for a princess."

"Robin, you know that I'm not one for formalities."

"I know, but you're my princess." He said giving Lucina a small peck on her lips.

It was Lucina's turn to blush now. "Robin..." She said softly.

"Sorry if you two are having a moment, but we have more distance to cover. We should be there in less than an hour and we need to be combat ready." Chrom interrupted.

"Right. Sorry about that." Robin replied back, slightly red.

* * *

><p>The army had been marching for days trying to get to the village that was constantly terrorized. Today however, was the day their destination would be met. The day would start off "dramatically" and "heroic".<p>

"You there! Get away from the maiden!" A man said making a pose with his sword.

"And what if we don't? What are you going to do? Kill us?" The ruffian said, laughing. Within a second, the man's pose was changed with speed that charged at the ruffian. With a quick strike, the ruffian was wounded.

"Arghh! What... What are you!"

"I am not a simple man! My ancestors were legendary warriors who fought many evildoers. But for you, I am your end. I will protect those in need through the sun's day and those during the moon's night. I am the warrior who fights to protect. I am Owain! The scion of legends!"

From a distance, the shepherds have witnessed what Owain had done

"So... that's Lissa's son right." Chrom said.

"Yes. Quick, we have to help him." Lucina said as she prepared to fight.

Chrom sighed. "Normally I would find a peaceful solution, but that doesn't seem possible. Shepherds, to arms!"

The army quickly went into battle positions. Chrom took the lead while Robin led the entire operation.

"Alright. Our objective is simple. We have to get rid of every enemy here. Sumia, you head with Chrom and get to Owain."

"Right!" Sumia said as she mounted onto her pegasus.

"Robin, are you sure about this? I know that someone has to do this but why me?" Chrom said to the tactician.

"I know. But I need you to do this. Everybody else is going to be busy helping the villagers and fighting. You and Sumia can get to Owain quickly and hold on your own."

"Hmm. Well, if it's anybody making decisions, I'm glad it's you." Chrom said as he began to walk away. "Good luck Robin. Make sure yourself and Lucina stay safe."

"You stay safe too." The tactician replied. The tactician turned around to see other shepherds. "Donny, Cordelia and Frederick. Go and support Chrom. Try and help him from any threats."

The three immediately rushed over to Chrom.

"WEE-hoo! These ruffians don't know what they getting into!" The farmer said.

"Donnel, remember what i said in the letter with your faults. Don't be too reckless." Cordelia said to the farmer.

"Right. You don't gotta worry about me." Donnel replied as they went to Chrom.

Frederick simply gave a weak sigh. "What I deal with to help Milord."

"Everybody else, heres the general plan. The first half of the army will go protect the villagers. The other half will help defeat the Ruffians. Are there any questions?" There was silence in the air. "Right. Everybody, prepare yourselves."

The cerulean haired princess approached him. "Robin. Are you sure sending my father to get Owain is safe?"

"Don't worry. Chrom can handle himself. Plus, I'm sending a force to go with him. Lets just get to our mission. We're going to lead the main attack so we have to worry about that." Robin said.

Lucina nodded in satisfaction. "I understand."

"Right, Let's give it our all!"

* * *

><p>"Freeze! Who are you?!" The red haired man asked.<p>

"I'm the man leading the army. I saw you fighting so we helped." Chrom replied.

"Owain needs no aid! These men were dead on my own."

"Well, I saw your fighting style, and it has roots to the Ylissean way no doubt about it."

"Wait. Who are you again" Owain said, trying to figure something out.

"I'm the exalt of Ylisse."

"U-uncle Chrom!?" He said loudly.

_Gods how did I forget he didn't know me yet_. He thought

"Uh, yeah. Now will you come with me?"

"Yessir! I mean. Yes! I will travel with the exalt and do battle with him!" Owain said, readying his sword.

"Oh brother"

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

Both Robin and Lucina had been working together in making sure that the leader of the Ruffians was taken care of. However, the leader had a small group of men at his disposal. Two barbarians and two dark mages.

"Lucina, do you think you can take on the mages?"

Lucina wasn't fond of mages and their magic, but it seemed that she can easily dodge their spells. "I can. Don't worry about me."

The two separated to quickly make sure the leader stood alone. Robin had already learned many techniques using the sword and easily had the advantage.

"You little guy thinks you can beat me?!" The barbarian said as he rushed towards the tactician. With a quick movement, Robin swiftly dodged the attack and quickly returned the favor. Within a split second, the barbarian was heavily wounded.

"I think it's best you learn to talk properly." Robin smirked.

He looked to his right where he noticed Lucina doing well. She attacked using heavy and quick strikes and saw her quickly deal with a dark mage.

_Two down, two to go._

Robin looked in front of him where he saw the second barbarian preparing to throw a axe. The tactician simply took out one of his thunder tomes and aimed at the Ruffian. "Elthunder!" Within the first hit, the barbarian was soundly defeated. He then heard the sound of a dark mage preparing a spell.

_Lucina should be fine. Odds of the mage landing a hit is pretty much __impossible._

After a moment, Robin saw the princess get hit by a force of darkness. She stayed on the spot, stunned by the hit.

The tactician quickly dashed towards her location. "Lucina, are you alright?!"

"I'm... I'm fine it's nothing at all. Where's that mage?" She said, looking everywhere.

"He's gone." Robin said as he noticed the mage was missing. "But that shouldn't matter. We have to get to the leader now and finish all this."

Lucina nodded as they ran towards the leader of the Ruffians. The leader of the Ruffians was a man who went by the name of Gecko and based on how the villagers spoke of him, he was ruthless as well.

"Ha! So you think you and your little friend can defeat me?

"Based on how your army is in shambles, I think I can say that." Robin said.

"That doesn't answer my question!" The ruffian yelled out.

"It doesn't have to. More than half of your force went down from us."

"Bah. Enough talk. Fight me!"

The final ruffian was also the leader of them. He was fierce and attacks with strength over speed.

"Stay calm." Robin said to Lucina. Quickly, she went for a strike. The man had dodged.

"Not good enough!" The ruffian said. He went for a counterattack. Robin immediately went over to protect Lucina.

"Wrong move" he said threatening. "Lucina. Now!"

"Understood!" She said with a attempt for another hit to the ruffian. With a swift movement, she hit the man in the arm.

"My turn!" The tactician said, starting the incantation for one of his spells. "Arcthunder!" With this, there was a ball of electricity that once had hit, turned into a blast of electricity in the shape of an X. The man was completely electrocuted from the blast.

The tactician immediately sat down. "Lucina. Is that all of them?" The tactician said, tired.

"Yes. I think we... can calm down now." She said exhausted.

"There were a lot of them for a small group. Lucina, are you able to walk."

"I... should be able to." She replied weakly.

Normally a battle like this would have caused her to be tired, but she would always hide it. Something was clearly wrong. "Lucina are you alright?"

There was silence, then a thud. The tactician looked behind him. She was on the ground, unconscious.

"Lucina!"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later<p>

"Finally the fighting is all over." Lissa said happily

"Stay there missy and I might not kill you." A ruffian said

"What? Agh!"

"You get away from my lineage!" Owain said as he quickly sprinted towards the ruffian. With the speed of his blade, he quickly hit the ruffian through the heart.

"Argh!" The ruffian said as he fell.

Owain quickly went back to his mother. "Are you alright. You wouldn't want to be out here in the danger."

"I'm fine. Thank you. Wait aren't you my son from the future?" Lissa said surprised.

"Yes! I am. I have this brand on my arm here to show it."

"Oh. You have your brand." Lissa said depressed.

"Yeah. I remember the day it surfaced. You were crying and in joy at the same time." Owain said looking at the sky.

"You knew that mine never surfaced right." Lissa said in a down mood.

"Yes, but mother! Even though your brand didn't surface, mine did and that still shows your relation to the Ylissean family."

"I guess. Thank you." Lissa said with a smile.

There was silence.

"Mother. It's been so long since I've seen you." Owain said glad. Suddenly, he broke down. "Mother, It's been so long! I still can't believe it's you!" Owain said as he ran and gave Lissa a hug.

"Well, you're here now. Don't worry." She said as she patted his shoulder.

The two stayed in their embrace until Lissa got a bit annoyed by it.

"C'mon. Lets go back to camp. I'm sure Lucina will be glad to see you." Lissa said as she broke from the hug.

"Lucy is here? I thought I was the first one to arrive." Owain said, disappointed.

"She was the very first. Her sister was second. But third isn't bad right? I mean it feels just like yesterday since we found Lucina."

"Let's get to the camp then! I haven't seen any of my friends since I've gotten here." He said as he quickly ran off.

"Owain wait!" By then, he was gone. "I can't run that fast." She said annoyed.

_To be Continued_

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next Chapter. Sorry I left off on a cliffhanger. Originally both this and the next chapter were one but I split it. It didn't feel like it had to be a long chapter. Anyways, next chapter should be up a bit earlier than usual (probably 3 days max). Anyways, I want to thank those who have reviewed, followed or favorited. It's pretty neat to see this getting some attention.

On (very) unrelated news, the new fire emblem game looks pretty nice. There wasn't much gameplay but oh well. I'm just surprised that the crossover game (shin megami tensei x fire emblem) hasn't received any news yet. Oh well.

But anyways, thank you to those who continue to follow the story, and everybody, have a good one!


	9. The Dark Mage

Chapter 9

The Dark Mage

Robin wasn't much. For Naga's sake, he didn't even know if he existed here. Was he an essence or was he in a physical form? Did it really matter? There was nothingness here. It wouldn't be different either way. There was just nothing that could've been done. A memory began to come back to the tactician. A memory that where he had to talk to a certain dark mage.

* * *

><p>The day had started off normally, but ended up badly. Something had happened to Lucina and nothing was known about what it was. There were no wounds and she had been perfectly healthy. The tactician was in the medic tent.<p>

"Lissa, had you found a problem yet?" A worried Robin asked.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She looks like she simply passed out. But it's weird. There's like a weird force in her." Lissa said, worried.

"A weird force? Lissa what does that mean?" Robin asked concerned.

"I don't know. But I'm going to try and figure this out. Don't worry."

The tactician sighed. "Alright. Please tell me when you do."

The cleric nodded as she continued to look for a solution. The tactician just thought about what Lissa had said. "A weird force... Gods what could that mean." He walked out the tent giving one last look at the cerulean-haired princess.

As he left the tent, he was quickly greeted by a swordsman.

"Hey, is Lucina here?!" Owain said as he pushed away the tactician.

"Hey! Watch it!" Robin said annoyed.

"Wait, you wouldn't by chance be the Ylissean tactician would you?" Owain asked, surprised.

"Yes? Why are you asking?" Robin said confused. He barely knew the man in front of him.

"Ah! So I was right! It's really you! I heard stories of you from my mother and Cynthia. They say you are beyond the normal tactician! And you know how to fight too. That is beyond heroism!"

Robin simply gave a confused look. "Um…okay. But if that's all you wanted to know, then I think I'm going to leave now." He said, slowly backing away.

"Oh, but please tell me more! I need to know more about you! I can learn greatly from this!" Owain said, practically begging.

Robin thought about this. "Fine. But let's just go to the dining tent."

"Right!" Owain said, obeying his order. Quickly, he ran towards the tent.

_He's definitely related to Lissa._

* * *

><p>Robin went back to the dining tent. He saw Owain, impatiently tapping his feet.<p>

"Ah. There you are." Owain said as Robin walked in.

"Here I am. So. What do you want to know?" The tactician said.

_I feel like this happened before already._

"How did you end up becoming the tactician of Ylisse?! It takes amazing skill to impress the exalt."

"Well. Chrom found me in a field, he saw I was good with tactics and I became the tactician of the Shepherds." Robin said casually.

"That's... not nearly as amazing that I was told." He said disappointed. "But no matter! I still have questions for you. How did you learn to use the sword? It looks quick and strong as well."

"I practiced on my own for some time, but Lucina actually helped me improve." He said, recalling the current situation. "However, she's a lot better if you were to compare her to me."

"Hmm. Interesting. So you've combined the styles of your own and of the Ylissean family?" Owain curiously asked.

"In a way. It's quite effective when paired up with somebody else."

"Amazing. Imagine all the possibilities with your style! The tactician and the exalt, destroying enemy forces one by one under the influence of all good!" Owain said, standing on top of his chair.

_I wonder where he learned all the theatrics..._

Quickly, his thoughts were interrupted. "I've got another question. What happened to Lucina? Is she fine?"

Robin began to worry about her again. "I... don't know. Your mother is trying to find out what it is but she's working on it."

Owain sighed. "I hope she's fine." He said looking upwards. "But, did my mom say anything? Does she know at least something?"

"She said she feels a odd force inside of her. But she doesn't recognize it."

"Ahh! That's simple. It's clearly a curse!" He said as he jumped from his seat.

"A curse? As in Dark magic? Wait..."

...

_Robin saw Lucina get hit by a force of darkness. She stayed on the spot, stunned by the hit._

_"Lucina, are you alright?!" He asked as he ran to her._

_"I'm... I'm fine it's nothing at all. Where's that mage?" She said, looking everywhere._

_"He's gone." Robin said as he noticed the mage was missing. "But that doesn't matter. We have to get to the leader now."_

_Lucina nodded as they ran towards the leader of the Ruffians._

...

"You're right! But how did you know?" The tactician curiously asked.

"I was cursed once by risen, but I prevailed due to the assistance of a fellow friend!"

"Your friend seemed experienced. But, do you have anymore questions?" Robin asked impatiently.

"I have one more. Why were you in the healing tent? I tried to visit Lucy but my mom said no."

_Gods why am I constantly in this situation._

Normally, he would have trouble explaining but he was a bit used to doing so. "Well, Lucina and I are a couple." Robin said with a blush.

"No way! Really?! I can imagine the name of your combination attack! "The Ylissean tactical blast!"

"Wait. What?" Robin said, confused.

"With the power of the exalted blood and the tactical skill of yours, you two are bound to make an amazing combination!"

"Yeah. But I'm going to go. I need to talk to somebody." Robin said as he darted off.

"Wait! Im not finished yet! I still have many more questions!"

* * *

><p>Robin remembered that there was somebody in their group who had been experienced with the dark arts. However, he had an odd relation with the dark mage. This was his only option. The other person who knew of dark magic was most likely "unstable" for the situation. The tactician looked for the mage in her tent.<p>

"Tharja. Are you in here." Robin said as he walked inside the tent.

The dark mage turned around. "Oh. It's you. What do you want? Aren't you with somebody else? There's very little I would want to do with yourself."

Robin ignored what she had said and said something himself.

"Tharja. I just want to get to the point. Lucina isn't doing so great, and I would really appreciate it if you would help figuring out what's the issue."

"So you came to me just to help your significant other? Why would I want to help you? You clearly despise me."

The tactician sighed, and began to talk again. "Look. I know that we never had the relationship you wanted. I know that you tried to change just to satisfy me and that really said a lot, but this is coming from a friend. I'm sorry that I may have hurt you by getting together with Lucina, but now, I really need you to do this. Please."

Tharja still had the same inexpressive look. "Why me? Isn't there Henry that can help you."

"That's because I know that unlike Henry, I know you better. You can help me if you truly wanted to and I can really see some good in you."

Tharja simply looked at the tactician. "Hmph. I'll do it. But I'll have you know that this isn't for your companion... or for you."

Robin was confused but it was good enough. She was going to help Lucina and that was all that mattered. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The dark mage simply left the tent.

The tactician gave a weak sigh. _I think she took my relationship with Lucina several times harder than Chrom did._

* * *

><p>Robin had walked out of Tharja's tent and headed towards the healing tent again. The camp was in a peaceful mood with other shepherds having conversations outside their tents. "At best this war hasn't caused any of us to go mad."<p>

The tactician entered the healing tent where he saw Lissa.

"Any news yet Lissa?"

"No, but I think I know what's going on. Owain came a few minutes ago and suggested that it was some form of dark magic!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yeah. He suggested that to me too."

"I'm going to go and get a dark mage and see if they can help."

"That won't be necessary." Tharja said as she entered the tent with herself carrying some tools.

"Tharja! Can you see if Lucina is alright? I can't see anything from what I know."

"That's because all you know are normal injuries. This is dark magic, used to curse and quickly kill enemies if needed." Tharja said with a non expressive tone.

Lissa just opened her mouth without any words coming out. Tharja began to examine Lucina and check for anything.

"Have you found anything yet?" Lissa asked, impatiently.

"I have. It's a simple curse that was casted. Normally, the person who casted the curse would have to be alive for it to continue to be effective. I assume that he got away." She said giving Robin a look.

Robin just remembered the dark mage that had casted the curse. One minute he was there, the next, he vanished.

"He did." Robin said silently. "But, is she going to be fine?"

"Based on how simple this curse is, she should. And from the looks of it, the curse is designed to eat away the energy of a person as they continue to make movements."

"So in simple terms, the curse made Lucina get tired really quickly?" Lissa asked with a curious look.

"That's what I just said is it not." Tharja replied coldly.

"So does this mean that you can get rid of the curse?" Robin asked, worried.

"I should be able to. Even without my tools."

The dark mage began to make odd movements with her hands and began incantations that had sounded like gibberish.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Lissa said with a worried expression.

"Leave her Lissa. She knows what she's doing." Robin replied.

The dark mage continued her incantations and hand movements. After a while, the pained expression on Lucina's face changed into a more peaceful one. "It's done. I'm going back to my tent." She said as she left.

There was some silence in the tent. "Wow. That was an exit... But hey, from the looks of it, the weird force seems to be gone!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad to see she's safe." Robin said as he smiled.

"Me too. I'm going to go tell Chrom of what happened. I think you should get some rest. You look kind of worn out."

"I'm going to stay here to make sure she's safe. Don't worry about me." He said as he sat in a chair.

Lissa prepared to leave the tent. "You know, it's really sweet seeing you do all of this for Lucina. You really do love her don't you?" Lissa said with a tease.

Robin blushed at her starement but replied. "I think it's natural. No matter what the circumstances were for what had happened, I would have done anything in the world to make sure that she would be safe, even if it meant that I would have to give my life."

"Robin, I'm glad that you're apart of the family." Lissa said as she left.

Robin thought about it. _Being apart of the family? Wait..._

The tactician immediately turned red as he figured out what she had meant. "LISSA!"

* * *

><p>AN: ( Long A/N today )

I don't know why but just writing for Owain is fun. He might end up in future chapters with a significant role. Anyways, this chapter was delayed due to the reason that I tried to fix this chapter and the one before. There were a couple of errors that I had to fix and/or add more dialogue.

Quick news though. Next chapter will happen before the events of chapter 6. I may call it chapter 3.5 and place it in chapter 10 but I'm undecided. Afterwards, the story will continue forward again. More story news is that Chapter 1 may be rewritten completely. I'm not sure that I will do this or simply edit it, but I'm really considering it due to it being the chapter that the story starts off on.

Random fact: This was going to be a small three chapter "arc" but the original chapter 10 felt odd in the sense of how it felt while writing.

Anyways, my main reason for the delay is me taking exams for this week so it was hard to try and write and upload the chapters. I should hopefully be back on pace after this friday. Next chapter will most likely come out in 5-6 days or earlier like always. Anyways, I hope you guys are doing well and have a good one!


	10. Nightmares Part 1: There for You

Chapter 10

Nightmares Part 1: There for You

Robin was a man that cared for everybody, no matter who they were. He was to give his life to make sure everyone was safe. This included Lucina as well and with this, he knew he had only thought about himself. How would everybody else be feeling? Were they grieving for him or were thy going on with their everyday lives? Either way, it was impossible to know. Here the tactician was in this darkness. But he remembered once that he knew somebody who had thoughts in the darkness until he helped them see the light.

* * *

><p>There was madness in two days. Robin had been worried heavily about the welfare of Lucina. He needed help from a certain dark mage that obliged in helping the princess. With this, she wasn't cursed anymore and now, all she needed was rest.<p>

Robin looked at the princess. She had been in her usual blue tunic, resting on the bed in peace and with a smile. This was one of the only times that she had looked so peaceful. No worries, no wars. Only peace. However, the peace was to end. Lucina's smile shifted away and she began weakly talk in her sleep. "No... F-father."

"Lucina?" Robin asked. No response.

She was beginning to struggle and her eyes began to fidget. "We m-must carry on." Lucina was having a nightmare and from the looks of it, a terrible one. "No... It... it can't end like this."

Robin attempted to wake her up. "Lucina wake up!" He said.

With a gasp, the princess wole up. She noticed she had tears in her eyes. A nightmare had caused this and simply remembering it would make her flinch.

"Lucina. Are you alright?" Robin asked. He was looking at the princess with a worried expression.

"I'm... I'm fine." She said reluctantly.

Robin noticed the way she talked and tried to see if he could help. "You know you can tell me anything. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I... I don't want to talk about it now." She said weakly. "But, where are we?"

"We're in the healing tent. You... passed out after the battle." Robin said, thinking of what to say. "It turned out that the dark mage you faced, placed a curse on you and got away."

"A curse? But what did it do to make me black out?" She asked confused.

"It made you waste more energy than of what you used. But you're fine now. Tharja helped get rid if the curse so you should be alright."

"It was really nice of lady Tharja to do that. I think I'm going to go thank her." She said as she tried to get up. Instantly, there was pain surrounding her body.

"Wait! You're in no position to be moving. You still need to rest." Robin said as he helped Lucina back into a normal position.

Lucina sat down again on the bed. She gave a sigh.

"Hey, as bad as this looks, I promise everything will sort itself out. You have my word." Robin said reassuringly.

Lucina gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Robin.

Robin smiled back. There was some silence in the room but it didn't disrupt the two from enjoying each others company. However, Lucina was curious about the events that happened after she became unconscious. "Robin, after I passed out, what happened?" She asked.

Robin wasn't fond about what had happened but he decided to talk about it anyways.

* * *

><p><em>Robin looked behind him. She was on the ground, unconscious.<em>

_"Lucina!" Robin yelled out. He didn't know what had happened but he knew he had one simple goal: Get her to the healing tent._

_He quickly went over and carried the princess. The tactician was never one with strength, but the adrenaline that ran through him didn't care. Lucina however was struggling but opened her eyes slightly. "R... Robin?" She said weakly._

_"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Just rest alright?" He said as he had continued to run. Lucina was completely exhausted and for no reason. She simply decided it was best to try and rest._

_Robin had to get to somebody, best being a healer. He immediately thought of Lissa. He quickly went to where Chrom had planned the next campsite to be,_

_As soon as he had arrived, Robin noticed everything was already set up in the usual spots. He decided to go to the healing tent and hope that any healers were here._

_"Robin? What happened?!" Lissa asked as the tactician entered the tent._

_"I... I don't know. But can you see if anything may be wrong with her?" he asked, worried._

_"I will. Don't worry Robin."_

* * *

><p>"This is starting to sound familiar now." She said as she looked down. She then remembered what she had dreamed about. "Robin, Can I tell you something?"<p>

"Sure. Anything for you."

"It's the dream I had. They were memories of what had happened in the past. Memories that I dread. They each involved something bad happening, and it just showed me, I don't know if it is possible to change the future."

"What?! Do you understand what you're saying?" Robin said shocked. Was her dream truly that horrible to lower down her spirits like this?

"Yes, but I don't know anymore. I knew that once I came back to the past, I was to make sure that this future is different, but in all honesty, I feel that my presence here hasn't changed anything. I'm... I'm scared Robin" She said as she shed a tear.

He knew that nightmares were terrible, but it would never occur to him that she was one to be scared at all. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, but you lie about you not changing the past. Ever since you have arrived, you've changed events that were to lead to your future. You helped make sure Emmeryn was safe and made sure Chrom wasn't hurt. You joined the army and gave us your aid. And you even made me a happier man than I was before I had met you. You can't tell me that you didn't change the past because you already have, and for the better as well."

"I see. But... what if it isn't possible? What if we just fall in the end?"

"I wouldn't count on it." The tactician said, trying to lift the mood. "In your past, you and your friends never came to our aid. You are the reason why the future will change."

"I guess. But..." She was interrupted.

"Please Lucina. Don't worry anymore. I will do everything I can to prevent the future you lived in."

Lucina smiled. "Thank you. I'm... really fortunate to have somebody like you in my life."

Robin smiled back. "I think I'm fortunate to simply just be with you." He said as he warmly gave the princess an embrace.

Lucina gave a slight blush at what Robin did, but she embraced the tactician back. The two have always shared a special bond that the tactician and others didn't. They had loved each other and as absurd as it may have sounded to Lucina to change the future like this, it was one of the only decisions that she had truly enjoyed to have.

* * *

><p>AN: Gods I'm awful at keeping my word. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I don't have an excuse either other than me being kind of lazy (and Smash Bros.).

Anyways, kind of smaller length chapter today which follows right after chapter 9. Another thing that I didn't keep my word on was that this Chapter was supposed to happen before the relationship was established. That's going to come right after the next one. Just a hint, next chapter is Lucina's nightmare

Last thing, the delay at least gave me some time to figure out what's going to happen in future chapters with some of them being worked on. So hopefully, I can finally upload once per week. Anyways, enough with this A/N and everybody, have a good one!


	11. Nightmares Part 2: The Dream

Chapter 11

Nightmares Part 2: The Dream

"Hey, mom? Grandma said that breakfast is ready." Morgan said as she walked into her room. Morgan was a happy and optimistic child who was actually the future daughter of the tactician and Lucina.

"I'll be right there Morgan." Lucina said as she got off of her bed. She was tired from all the training she had done the other day. She went over and walked to the dining hall where she was met with her family.

"Hey there mother! How was your morning?" Morgan said cheerfully.

"It was fine." She replied, giving a weak smile. "But I'm a bit tired."

Sumia walked in, carrying many dishes and food that seemed expensive. "Well, if you're hungry, then all this food should do the trick. You haven't been eating much."

"Don't worry about me mother. I promise to take care of myself more." Lucina replied.

Sumia nodded. "Alright, then let's start eating." She said happily.

Lucina had been eating with her family. As happy as they may have been, she was remembering herself with Robin again. She had many friends, but there wasn't a man like Robin with her.

She remembered the day when she had the nightmare. It was something she wouldn't forget after bringing back many terrible memories that he had hated. Memories that involved her family and what her fate would be in the future.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Ylisse. She was a young girl, playing with her friends and having the life a normal child would.<p>

"Today, were going to go fight the monsters in this field!" Lucina said as she brought up her wooden sword. "For Ylisse!"

"Let's go everybody! We have to venture off and defeat these evildoers!" A little Owain said as he marched.

"Alright! Follow the leader!" A very young Cynthia said following him.

"Owain, wait for me!" Severa said, chasing after him. "You're marching too fast." She puffed.

"Let's go!" _Maybe this might impress some of the girls. _Inigo thought to himself.

The small group marched on around the field in the castle looking for "enemies" to fend off. Eventually, Lucina led the group to the training area that was usually empty due to the small amount of forces left in Ylisse.

"There! The enemy!" Owain yelled out, pointing at the training dummy.

"Everybody, attack at once!" Inigo yelled out as he went to strike at it.

The small group rambled on to hit the training dummy and attempted to take it down. Every strike that was struck didn't do much but even make much of a difference on the dummy, but that didn't bother the group. They all sat down as they gave up.

"Agh! We didn't even do anything to it!" Severa said angrily.

"Don't worry Severa. I'm sure we'll be able to strike it down some day. With our combined forces, we can do anything!" Owain said optimistically.

"And we will continue to practice until we do!" Cynthia jumped.

"And when that happens, we're going to practice even more to fight like our parents do." Inigo said.

"Yes, we will. Wait! I forgot that our parents are supposed to come today!" Lucina said as she ran off.

"There she goes. Everybody, lets follow!"

The group followed on as Lucina continued to run towards the castle. Her parents were to arrive today and she was looking forward to this day.

As the group behind her ran, they were stopped by some knights.

"You must wait here, milord along with your friends." The knight said, looking at Owain.

"Why? What's going on?" Inigo said out loud.

The knight ignored him. "Your parents requested this."

"Wait, so THEY'RE here?" Severa said happily. She had always loved being with her mother and hearing this news was music to her ears.

The knight stood there silent. He didn't know the exact numbers, but he had heard reports that some of the shepherds have fallen, and so did the exalt.

The children weren't going to wait either, they had to go see their parents immediately and that meant to get through the knight somehow.

* * *

><p>Lucina continued to run towards the main floor if the castle where her parents were to arrive.<p>

She saw her mother arrive along with other Shepherds however, her father wasn't there and neither were some others.

She went to talk to her mom. "Mother!" She said as she ran towards Sumia. Wait, where's father?" She asked.

Sumia was looking downwards and started to tear up. "Lucy. father isn't coming home." Sumia said weakly. As she said this, other soldiers marched in and carried the sacred sword, the Falchion to Lucina's arms.

At first she didn't know what to say but then it hit her. Her father wasn't coming back. "It... It can't be! No... Father!" She said as she burst down in tears. Her father promised that he would return. He had always kept his promises but it seemed this was a promise that was going to be broken.

As he stood there, the other children arrived. "Wait, what happened?!" Owain said as he noticed the dark mood.

A knight walked in from behind all the soldiers. "Today, we have suffered many losses. Some of our dear friends, and some of our own family." The knight pulled out a list. The casualties from this battle was high. "May we remember these names: Cordelia, a falcon knight with determination stronger than silver. Donnel, a farmer with humble beginnings. Gauis, a thief who found himself on the right path. Virion, a archer who fought with us, despite him not being forced to do so." The knight gave a small pause. "And our exalt, Chrom for leading us during this war. May we give a moment of silence for those who fought until the end."

Cynthia fell down on her knees. "Father... I-I promise to be as amazing as you were." She said as she fought back tears.

"F-father. I will fight on in your name!" Owain said, making a fist in the air.

"Dad, your name won't be forgotten. I will remember you!" Inigo said angrily.

Severa took the news more worst than anybody else did. Both of her parents were gone. "No! This cant be. Mother... father..." Severa cried.

They all remained in their positions. The day was dark and nothing bright had seemed to come out of it. Everybody left except the children.

Owain stood up. "No, this wont stop me, or us. We have to fight and practice, to win for them!" Inigo joined him. "Exactly. We will fight on until we win this war, or do something even greater."

"I think so too. We have to do something." Cynthia said,

"I'll join." Severa said as she sniffed. "But I'm going to fight for the cause, not my family." Severa hated that her parents were gone. _If only you weren't so obsessed with Chrom and your stupid duties._ She thought to herself, angrily.

"Then we will train on and become soldiers. For the sake of the future, for our families."

Inigo looked behind him. He stared at the cerulean haired princess, holding the Falchion in her arms. "Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucina got up. She held the Falchion dearly. "I'm fine. But I think what Owain said is what we should do. We will fight for our families, our friends, and for the future."

* * *

><p>5 Years Later<p>

Time went on as life went on without her father. She had trained over countless hours to make sure that humanity had a chance at living normally again. She had a plan, but this happened during the confrontation with the Risen inside the Ylissean Castle.

There was war. Not against other humans, not against a different species, but it was a war for the survival of humanity. The fell dragon Grima had been revived and the original Shepherds had been decreasing as the war went on. With this, Lucina decided that it was best to have her own group to take to fight off the risen and find a way to stop this hell. Tiki, a friend had told her the possibility of heading to the past to change this. Lucina went and told her childhood friends to go with her, each accepting the offer. Before she was to leave, there was a massive complication. Risen had broken inside the castle and it was a matter if time before it was overrun.

"So, do we defend the castle or do we go with the plan?" Severa asked.

"Everybody go up ahead. I'll make sure to catch up." Lucina said as she unsheathed her blade.

"No! We'll fight along with you." Owain said as he readied to fight.

"No. I promise to be there with the group. Just go on ahead, I will make it back."

"Fine." Owain ran.

"Just be safe alright Lucy!" Cynthia said as she ran off with the others.

As Lucina went to the main floor, the entire room was filled with Risen and soldiers fighting. She spotted a soldier having trouble. Immediately, she ran towards the Risen and with a swift strike, it was gone. She looked back at the soldier. "We must carry on, now grab a sword, and fight!" She said as she continued to fight off the Risen.

It seemed that the tides were turning and the humans were winning the battle. The risen were all being defeated as the battle progressed, but everything changed in an instant.

There was a loud sound of something being smashed and instantly, everything was in crumbles. Every soldier and Risen seemed to have vanished while she stood there, confused by what had happened.

After all the smoke had cleared out, the image of a beast was seen. The fell dragon, Grima was there in front of her.

"So what do we have here? The exalted blood?" His voice boomed.

Lucina was stunned in shock but tried to keep her composure. She readied a stance.

"Do you truly think that you can defeat ME! Others have tried and they all failed."

Lucina continued to stay in the same spot, unsure of what to do.

"Those people who tried to stop me were none other most of your family. And they all fell."

"N-no. I shall not fall. I will fight on." She talked back

"YOU'RE PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Grima loudly yelled out. "AND NOW, SO WILL YOU!"

As this happened, the dragon went on to devour her. With a yell, Lucina readied her blade. Fear had completely surrounded her with no real instinct of what to do but keep her sword up.

There was a flash of white. And then around her was a bed. In front of her was Robin with a concerned look.

"Lucina! Are you alright?" He asked with a worried look.

The princess was confused on what had happened but she figured, it was all just a dream. No, they were real. Memories from her time. "I'm... I'm fine." She weakly replied.

* * *

><p>Lucina had remembered that day because of the dream, but she had mainly remembered due to Robin's words. Robin was a caring man that made sure she was doing fine and by the end of the day, her spirits were uplifted again, even after going through her terrible nightmare. But unfortunately, he wasn't with her anymore. A small tear went down her eye.<p>

"Lucina, are you alright?" Sumia asked as she approached her.

"I'm fine, mother. I just have some thoughts on my mind."

Sumia sighed. She knew the look that Lucina had when she was depressed. "Lucy, I know that Robin isn't here right now, but he will come back. I'm sure of it."

"I know that too. I just want him to come back soon. It's been a while since I last saw him." She said looking down.

Morgan went up to her mother. "Don't worry. I'm sure father will be back soon. Remember what Naga said? If she's right, I'm sure father will be back in no time!" Morgan said optimistically. She had missed her father, but she knew, deep inside of her, that he was coming back, no matter what.

"And remember, you have your family and your friends here to support you so don't feel down all the time." Sumia said cheerfully.

Lucina smiled. "Thank you both. It's really a blessing to have such a supportive family."

Even with Robin gone, Lucina felt a part of her life missing, but she had something to help her get through this. Her family supported her and would help to make things seem better than what they are. But she knew that Robin would come back and she would wait for him until he did.

* * *

><p>AN: So we get a small introduction to somebody now. Morgan! She will have her own introduction chapter later on along with some of the other children. This chapter was the dream from Chapter 10 along with some extra scenes. Fun fact: This was originally going to be shorter but I kept on adding on. Anyways, next chapter will be 3.5 but again, in Lucina's perspective. If not, it may be the certain chapter that I hope to upload in three days from now (hint, hint) Anyways, have a good one!


	12. The Night Out

Chapter 12

The Night Out (Valentines Day Special)

Robin hated this. He was stuck in a lifeless void, forever to remember his experiences from the past. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't feel, speak, move or do anything. It was if he was chained up in a dark room, never to leave. The void began to change again. A memory where he had been with the Ylissean princess.

* * *

><p>The day was normal. There was work to be done and nothing happened. The next battle was in three days, but it seemed that the battle was in a month. The night was clear with stars being visible as he walked on to his tent. <em>It's like the stars never change.<em> Suddenly, Robin was struck with an idea. He went on over to Lucina's tent.

"Hi Lucina." He said with a smile.

Lucina turned around to see the tactician. "It's nice to see you Robin." She smiled back.

"And it's nice to see you too." He said as he walked on over and gave the princess a quick peck on her cheek.

Lucina blushed. It always seemed that whenever he was around, everything seemed a lot better than what they were.

Robin continued to smile. He always enjoyed seeing Lucina be like this. She was happy and whenever she was, so was the tactician.

"Oh, um wait, I came here to ask you something." Robin said, remembering what he came here in the first place.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked surprised.

"Well, I know that we always spend time with each other whenever we can, but I want to ask you if you can come with me tomorrow night for a while." He said nervously.

"C-come with you tomorrow night? Robin, are you asking me to go on a date with you?" She stuttered.

"Yes. I thought we could use the time. I mean, I haven't done much to fill the boyfriend role."

"I see." Lucina said as she smiled. "I accept."

"Than it's a date then." He said with a smile as he was leaving.

"Wait!" Lucina said as she stopped the tactician.

"What is it?"

Lucina returned the favor and gave the tactician a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a blush.

"Yeah. I'll um, see you tomorrow." He said with a red face. "Good night."

As soon as he had left, all he really felt was happiness. The two had enjoyed each others company and more, they were lovers. The tactician then thought about the next night. Robin had to make sure this night was special, and he needed some friends to help him accomplish this.

He decided to go and talk to the clumsy Pegasus rider first. "Sumia? Are you there?" The tactician asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here so late though? She asked confused.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making me a pie."

"A pie?" She asked confused. "Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Um. Well. I plan on taking Lucina out on a small picnic." He replied a bit nervously.

"That sounds nice!" She said happily. "How many do you need?"

"Only one. So you'll do it?"

"Of course! Anything for my daughter and her future husband!" She said excitedly.

Robin immediately began to blush. "We're not even thinking of marriage yet!"

"Robin. The keyword is "yet". She teased.

"Can you please have the pie ready by tomorrow then." Robin said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Of course. Is that all you need from me? I'll be glad to help more if you want."

Robin thought about one thing that he needed to sort out. He saw the blue haired man sleeping on the bed in the tent. "Can you go and tell Chrom about this? I don't need him to be worrying." the tactician said. He would've gone to tell his friend, but every time this subject was brought up, there had always been some awkwardness.

"Sure. But make sure that stop by my tent for the pie tomorrow."

Robin nodded. "Thank you, Sumia." He said as he left. He needed more things from other friends, and he needed to get to each person.

* * *

><p>"Lissa? Gaius? Are one of you two in here?"<p>

"Yeah. What is it?" The thief replied. He looked exhausted. _Probably sugar-crashed._ Robin joked in his mind.

"Gauis. Look. What I came her for is to borrow some sweets."

"What did you just say?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want to borrow some sweets you may hav-"

"Over my dead body!" He yelled out loud.

"What? Why?" The tactician said worried.

"There is no way I'm giving up my candy to you. Unless you can exchange for different sweets, I won't."

"But I sort of really need it. It's for Lucina." Robin tried to reason.

"It could be for Naga herself, I won't give up my sweets!" He yelled out.

"Gods this is hopeless." He thought.

"Fine then." Robin said angrily as he left.

The tactician sighed. "Time to spend some money"

Robin couldn't get sweets from the thief but there was another way to get some candy, and that was from the source, in other words, from the merchant.

"Anna? Are you he-"

"Yup! Always. Are you interested in buying something?" The red-haired woman said appearing in front of her wagon.

"I actually am. By any chance are you selling any sweets?"

"Do you see all that gold behind me?" She said pointing at a chest half-full of gold. "That's all from the thief. He has a weird addiction you know? But I'm selling some candy."

The tactician sighed in relief. "Alright. So what do you have then?"

"Well, let me check." She began to look through her wagon. "I have some flavored powder candy, pepper mints, butterscotch. Oh! and some chocolate!"

"Anna, I have no idea what these are."

The merchant gave a confused look. "Then why do you want them? Are these for someone?"

"Yeah, they are. What would you recommend me?"

"Easy. Get them some chocolates." She said confidently.

"Are you sure?" He asked unsure.

"Of course! Who doesn't love chocolate? Plus, you could give them to Lucina in this heart shaped box! Only an extra five gold."

"Well, alright. Wait, how did you know it was for Lucina?" He asked confused. The two had always true to keep their relationship a secret among the Shepherds.

"Robin, the entire camp knows already. When you two are together in public, you always have extremely red faces." She teased. "Plus, you're not someone to buy sweets either."

Robin gave a slight blush. "Was it really that noticeable?"

"Yup. As noticeable as a Wyvern in the open sky. But let's get back to business. What are you planning to buy?"

"Well, I guess I'll take the chocolates like you recommended. How much are they?"

"That depends on how many of them you want. They're five gold pieces each."

"Make it three." Robin said as he noticed how ludicrous the price was.

"No! Four then." Anna said as he tried to secure the deal.

"How does two sound?"

"Fine. I'll do three." She said as she gave up. "But consider this a one time only discount!"

"Thanks Anna."

* * *

><p>The tactician just needed one more thing to be done. He went on to the tent of a red-haired Pegasus rider.<p>

"Cordelia, are you in there?" He said as he entered her tent. The tent seemed well organized all around. There was a book on one of the shelves that read out "Make him fall for you in a fortnight." _Who reads this stuff anyways?_

"Oh, hi there Robin." Cordelia said entering the tent.

"Sorry about coming in here. I was looking for you." He said as he dropped the book.

"It's alright. I don't mind, but what do you need from me? It's pretty late right now."

"Yeah, sorry for coming so late, but by any chance do you have some sheets or a basket?"

"Yes, I do, but what do you need them for? Wait, are you going on a date with Lucina?!" She said excitedly.

"I am, so can I just borrow them for for a while?"

"Sure, but do you have everything planned out? The last thing you want to do is having everything go wrong."

"I should be fine. I am the tactician after all. Plus, I'm already getting help from some of the other shepherds. It was kind of troublesome though." He said with a weak laugh.

Cordelia smiled. "Seeing you go through all of this is for Lucina is really sweet." She said as she gave the tactician the sheets and basket. "But I hope for the best for you two. I'm going to go to bed right now. Good luck."

"Thanks Cordelia, this means a lot." He said as he left.

All was done from here. He had most of the things he needed. Only thing left to do was wait. Robin headed back to his tent to rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Lucina smiled at the thought of being with the tactician for the night. Back in her time, she would've thought this was the most absurd thing ever. Lucina felt that it was necessary to get a dress to wear for the occasion, even if she didn't enjoy wearing dresses at all.<p>

"Mother? Are you still awake?" He asked as he entered Sumia's tent.

"You too?" Sumia said as she got up from her bed with a yawn.

"Oh, sorry. Should I leave or-"

"No, no. It's fine. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if you have any dresses I may borrow. You see, I'm going to on a date with Robin with only us two this time."

"That sounds quite romantic! Alright, I'll help. Just give me a minute." She said as she pulled out a relatively large case. Inside there were clothes, and lots of it.

"Alright, let me just sort this out and, there!" Sumia said as she sorted all of her dresses. "So, which one do you think you want?"

Lucina was skeptical to which dress she was to pick. The last time she went to pick out a dress, it turned out to be a disaster. From what Sumia did, it seemed the these were the options that were a one-hundred percent chance to it her. He had three options, a dress that was pure white and had radiated with the bright moon. A purple dress that had looked like the color of the darkest orchid. And a dark blue dress that had the same shade of color to her usual tunic.

"Mother, I think I know which one I'll choose." She said as she pointed at the dark blue dress.

Sumia smiled. "The color really does fit you. Okay, so is this all you need?"

"I think I need to get help on everything else as well." Lucina said looking at her feet.

Sumia couldn't help but give a sigh.

* * *

><p>The night had quickly passed and soon enough it was morning. Robin decided he would stay his tent and finish up his tactics for the battle in the next two days. Everything seemed perfect in his tactics and if everything goes to the worst, everybody is still guaranteed to still be alive. Soon enough, time went by quickly and the sun was beginning to fall. Robin went on to Sumia's tent to retrieve the pie.<p>

"Sumia, is the pie ready?" He asked as he entered the tent.

"Yup. And I even made you some sandwiches too!"

Robin couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for the help Sumia. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem. Oh, and make sure not to enter in on Lucy. She's still changing into her outfit." She said with a smile.

"Alright. Thanks again."

He went off to go and see the princess. The last time Lucina was in a address was when she went to buy with her mother, and even if they didn't tell her, they agreed that her taste in fashion was rather… odd.

"Hey, Lucina. Are you ready yet?" He asked outside of the tent.

"Almost. Just give me a minute longer." She said, trying to put on her tiara.

"It's alright. Take all the time you want." He replied.

The tactician waited for her to finish. This was kind of odd though. He remembered her saying that she didn't enjoy wearing dresses let alone anything that didn't help her in combat.

"I'm ready." Lucina said as she left the tent. "So, um. How do I look?" She asked nervously.

The moment she stepped out, all Robin saw was a beauty. She was in a dark blue dress, with blue heels as well. The dress was made of silk and seemed expensive too, but the dress showed the beauty that Lucina hid. Looking at her legs were some scratches that she may have gotten during previous battles but that didn't bother Robin. Looking at her feet were also dark blue heels that fit very well with her current outfit and when he finally saw her face, Lucina had her hair in her usual look, but it seemed more amazing than other times. And on top of that, the moonlight night perfected everything about this.

"Lucina... You look amazing." Robin said, still amazed by her.

Lucina blushed and tried to walk to him. Her knees were visible and so were her shoulders, and it was obvious that Lucina was a bit uncomfortable, especially with the heels.

"Can you help me walk? It's a bit odd walking with these heels."

"Sure, I got you."

Lucina grabbed Robin's shoulders for support. "I don't know how my mother manages to run in these."

"Neither do I." He said with a laugh. "But, why did you change into a dress? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious."

"I really wanted this night to be memorable to us both so I thought this would be best."

"You know, every time I'm with you, it always ends up being memorable." He said as he smiled. "And also, I really like your dress a lot."

Lucina smiled back. Robin was always optimistic and when he was here, he always made her feel like the most fortunate woman alive.

The two walked on over to an open field. The field was filled with white flowers and soft grass. Above the lovers, was the bright moon and the night sky. There were also some mountains seen at a distance. The tactician grabbed the blankets from the basket and placed it on the grass. The two sat down.

"The night's beautiful isn't it?" Robin asked.

"It is. It's amazing how the sky may have that many stars."

"It really is." The tactician said. He took the basket and took out some of the food in there. Inside were two sandwiches, one for each. The two ate as they continued to look at the night sky.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you think that after this battle, we could spend more time like this?"

"Definitely. We'll have at most a month to relax until the fighting continues. But don't worry. After everything is over, we'll have all the time in the world."

"That sounds nice." She said happily. "But, hopefully we can end this quickly. I don't want any of us to get hurt during this war."

"I won't, and neither will any of the shepherds, especially your father. We'll get through this, I promise."

"Right. We will."

After the two had finished their meal, they continued to talk on about the war and other subjects. They talked about her family and friends.

Robin, however had an idea as he looked behind Lucina to see many white flowers.

"Excuse me for a moment, and don't look back."

Lucina was confused. "Um, alright."

Robin went on over to get on of the flowers. He then found the perfect one. The size and its quality were amazing and it looked absolutely astonishing.

"Alright, stand still for a moment." Robin said, putting on the daisy on her hair. "Ta-Da!" He said as he finished.

Lucina went on to feel her hair. "Oh, Robin is that a daisy?"

"Sure is. And it looks amazing on you too. Also, here. I want you to have this." Robin said, handing her a violet.

"Robin, where did you get this? It's beautiful."

"I've held on to it for a while. I think it's best you have it. It really is no big deal though."

Lucina smiled. Robin smiled back at her and decided to take out the chocolates she got from Anna.

"Here, I got these for you." Robin said, handing her over the heart shaped box.

"Thank you." She said as she opened the box. "Oh. You bought some chocolates for me?

"Yeah, I didn't know what to get though. I apologize if you don't want them."

"No! it's fine. I just can't believe that you bought and did all of this for me. And, you did buy them in a box shaped like a heart." She said, handing the tactician a piece of the chocolate.

Robin smiled and took the chocolate. He hadn't had bought many because of the price that was still high even after decreasing the cost but he still had one more thing. He decided to take out the pie that Sumia had baked.

"Here, have some." He said as he gave Lucina a piece of the pie.

"A pie? This looks familiar."

"Well, Sumia did made it so I think it should."

"My mother made it for you?"

"Yeah. I'm still grateful she made the pie though. Funny, she called me your future..." Robin stood quiet as he realized why he was going to say.

"Wait, what did my mother say?" Lucina asked.

"Um, nothing. Forget what I said. But, here." He said handing over a spoon. "Let's eat."

The two began to dig In their food. Sumia's pies had always tasted amazing and this was no exception.

"This pie is amazing!" Robin said happily.

"I know. I can't believe this taste. It's incredible!" She said with a cheer. The pie was amazing and she lost some of her composure.

"Hey Lucy. You've got a bit of jam on your face." He said.

"Oh, where?" She asked.

"Let me get it for you." Robin went on over to Lucina's lips. He gave her a kiss that caught her by surprise. After the initial shock, Lucina embraced the tactician and began to hug him by the shoulders. The two had been laying down on the blankets as their passionate kiss continued on. They each embraced each other with care and Robin went on to gently grab Lucina's hair. Robin however, broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry about that. That was uncalled for." He said guiltily.

"No, it's fine. I enjoyed it." She said as he gave the tactician a quick peck on his cheek. "You need to express yourself."

"I guess. But... this night was quite fun don't you think. We had the moon above us, we ate together and we even got a bit carried away."

Lucina nodded. "This day truly was fun. I think we should go back to camp. It seems quite late."

"Alright. Do you still need help walking?"

"I think I can walk but, you may have to hold my hand to help me balance myself." She smiled.

"You know, I would carry you there if I weren't a bit stuffed from the pie." He joked.

Lucina laughed. This was one of the most fun nights that she had spent with the tactician. They went together as a couple with some privacy for once. It wasn't as late as the two had thought it had been so most of the shepherds were still up. The two were holding hands as well. Normally, the two avoided this but after the date, they seemed to have not minded at all.

"Here we are. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Robin..."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if you spent the night with me." She said with a blush.

Robin blushed as well. But after such a night, he had too. "I'll be glad to."

Lucina shared some space in her bed to fit the two.

"Hey, Lucina?"

"Yes, Robin."

"I love you. And I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Lucina smiled at the tactician's words. "I love you too. And whatever the future holds, I will cherish every moment we are together."

Robin smiled as well. He then went on to give the princess one last kiss before he was to sleep. "Good night Lucina."

"Good night Robin."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here it is. The obligatory fluff chapter. Anyways, happy after valentines day! I was going to upload in parts in order to upload by V-day but screw that. Here is one big chapter and I think it's the largest in the story so far. This was really fun to write and hopefully, there may be some more fluff in the future.

Unrelated news: I'm going to my very first Smash Bros. (Smash 4) tournament today and I'm kind of nervous. My goal is at least top 16 but anything can happen. If you want to watch the stream go on to Twitch and type in freesaltines or NinjaLink. The stream might not be up based on what I've heard but it most likely should be. I'm going in by the name, Delfy.

Anyways back on topic, This chapter was kind of hard/awkward to write and hopefully, I can improve on these type of chapters. Next chapter may be up in most a week and least four days so look out for the next chapter. Anyways, wish me luck, and have a good one!


	13. Forgiveness

Chapter 13

Forgiveness

Severa walked across the drawbridge that led into the Ylissean castle. She was approached by her friend. "Nice seeing you here Severa." Lucina said with a smile. She was also being accompanied by her daughter, Morgan.

"What a coincidence. I came to see my mother and you two are here too."

"Visit your mother? I thought you were going off on a journey with Owain?" Morgan interrupted.

"I did, but it was pretty boring. Plus, I wanted to come for old times sake." She laughed.

"Then where's Owain?" Lucina asked.

"He's a couple miles away from here. He said he was coming but he took way too long. He was fixing up his sword even though it's a time of peace."

"Owain is always doing his heroic antics." Morgan joked.

"But what are you doing here then? Don't you two have a home out there somewhere?"

"Yes, we do but we came to visit for the week." Morgan said happily.

"It's almost been a year since the war ended." Severa said quietly.

"I know. Hopefully Robin can come back by then." Lucina said sadly. Robin had been gone for almost a year now and there was still no sign of him showing up."But I'm curious, what happened on the day we found you?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"I could tell you the same thing."

Lucina sighed. "Knowing you, you probably won't tell me anything until I tell you what happened first."

"Glad knowing you haven't forgotten who I am." Severa smirked.

"Yes! Another story!" Morgan said happily.

Lucina sighed. "I might as well talk about it while we get to the dining hall."

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for the shepherds. They had returned back to Ylisse to make sure they were doing good on materials. However, on the way back, Robin decided it was best to take a detour to a certain village.<p>

"So, explain to me why we're taking this detour?" Chrom asked. The shepherds were taking an odd route to get back to to the battle with Walhart and this wasn't beneficial to their current situation.

"I heard that they have some elixirs and staffs that the army may use. Plus, I asked to make sure that we have a ship ready once we're done here."

"Always three steps ahead. It should be your motto." Chrom joked.

"You know, I think once I end up getting better than you in swordplay, I'll say that just for you." Robin said with a laugh.

"Sorry for interrupting Milord, but we have met with some issues in front of us." Frederick said. "There seems to be some men who are stealing the villagers belongings in a place called, the mercenary fortress."

"Mercenary fortress?" Chrom said confused.

"Yes Milord. The fortress isn't very far from here."

"Well, there's people that need help and if we didn't provide any aid, what kind of shepherds would we be?" Chrom said with a determined look.

"I guess we're going to fight the men inside the fortress huh?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, the fortress seems well protected. So... when do you think it is best to approach?" He asked.

"I think it's best to go now. The more we wait, the more likely it is that the villagers will be tormented by their group."

"Hmph. It always seems that a fight is the solution we need." Chrom said looking downwards. He had always wanted to follow his sister's ways of peace, but the circumstances always made it so a battle had to be fought, no matter what. "But if it's what we have to do, then so be it."

The shepherds had marched on to the unknown fortress and decided to help the village folk by attempting to return everything that was stolen. Robin went over to see Lucina where he noticed Donnel and Cordelia talking to the princess.

"Oh, hey there Robin! We 'er just talkin to Lucina 'bout the future." The farmer told the tactician.

"Sounds interesting. About what?" Robin asked curiously.

"Donnel and I came and asked if we were to have a child in the future." Cordelia said happily, showing Robin the ring on her hand.

Robin stood there surprised. "You two are engaged!" He said loudly. He noticed Lucina gave him a glance. "I um, sorry. But congratulations to you two."

"Thank you. But we're going to be on our way. We still have to prepare for the battle at hand." The red haired woman said as she left.

"Well, it was nice seein' ya." Donnel said as he followed.

Robin looked as the two left and gave a sigh. _That probably looked really rude._

"For being the tactician of the army, and always trying to expect the unexpected, you didn't handle that surprise well." Lucina teased.

"You should have seen me when Chrom said that he was going to settle down and have a family. Coming from him, that was a real surprise." Robin said with a laugh. "But if you don't mind me asking, what did you talk about with Cordelia and Donnel?"

"They were curious if they were to have a child from the future, and they do. Her name is Severa."

"That's interesting. What is she like?"

"She has quite the attitude to say the least. But I never knew why. She was always nice when we were kids."

Robin stood there silent, choosing his words to say. "People tend to change unfortunately and I'm sure there's a reason for her change in attitude. But we have a battle to prepare for. Are you ready?" Robin said slowly walking.

"Don't worry, I am." Lucina said, following.

* * *

><p>"So you pretty much told my parents everything about me?"<p>

Lucina nodded. "They had been recently married so it was safe to tell them."

"Wait, we know most of this." Morgan said with a bored tone. "You guys raid the fortress, you find Severa and the end. So, Severa, would you be kind enough to tell us what had happened afterwards?"

"Wait, what? Why?" Severa asked.

"My mother already explained a good portion of what happened before you arrived."

She growled. "Fine. But just a heads up, if anybody else hears this story, I won't let you forgive you."

"Woo! One story, a different perspective."

* * *

><p><em>In the shadows, there was somebody attempting to sneak by. As they sneaked on, they decided to wait and be smart about the situation. The opportunity arose quickly and with this, there was somebody out of the shadows.<em>

_"Surprise!" A small Severa said, scaring her mother._

_"Severa?! Oh, you scared me. I thought you were back with Lucina and Cynthia."_

_"I sneaked out in order to see you. We haven't played with each other that much." She looked down_

_Cordelia smiled. "Don't worry. We could play now if you want."_

_"Yay! Let me get the lances real quick." She said as she left and returned immediately with wooden lances._

_"That was quick." Cordelia laughed._

_"A soldier has to be quick on their feet right?"_

_"I suppose so." Cordelia said as she grabbed the lance. "Now, lets see how much you've improved."_

_Severa smiled and charged on._

_"I've got ya!" She said as she attempted to hit her mothers leg._

_"Still a bit too slow." Cordelia teased._

_"What about now!" Severa said as she quickly went for her other leg._

_"Noo! You got me!" She laughed again. "You're improving."_

_Severa was proud. "When I grow up, I'll make sure to be as amazing as you are and I'll help you fight too!"_

_Cordelia slightly frowned. :Hopefully that doesn't have to happen." She thought. "But lets see if you can hit me again." She said as she began to play with her again._

_The two had always enjoyed being with each other. To Severa, she was the best mother who she had aspired to be and to Cordelia, Severa was the best daughter she could've asked for._

_"Excuse me. Cordelia, we're getting ready to leave right now." Chrom said as he entered._

_"Wait, you're leaving again." Severa said disappointed._

_Cordelia gave a weak sigh and nodded. "Yes, but I promise to come back as soon as I can."_

_"But why do you have to leave? You could always just stay here so we can be together!"_

_"I know. I really want that too, but I'm going off to fight for that special someone in my life." She said as she patted Severa's head._

_Severa stood there confused, but nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, alright!"_

_Cordelia smiled back at her daughter. "I'll be back before you know it. You can count on it."_

* * *

><p>Severa awoke up from her sleep. "You never kept your promise." She said with a sniff. She looked at the fortress in front of her. She was supposed to guard it, but now, it was time to try and steal her belongings back. The fortress felt like it was impenetrable and with the big dastard who ruled over everything, it seemed like his rule wouldn't end... Until today.<p>

"Severa?"

She turned around to see her friend, Lucina with a white-haired man.

"Lucina?! What are you doing here? This isn't really the safest place you know."

"I could ask you the same thing." Robin replied as he stepped forward. "But we're here to return everything that the man inside the fortress has stolen."

"Hmph. I don't really need the help but I would appreciate it. And by the way, who are you?" She asked confused. She had never seen or heard about this man back in her time.

"I'm the tactician of the shepherds. Now, will you join us or are you going off on your own?"

"There's somebody in there that has to be rescued. He isn't dangerous, but I don't want you to do anything to him, alright!" She boomed.

Robin sighed. "Alright, just follow us back to the group."

"I'm going off this way. I think it's best if we were to split up." She yelled as she ran.

"Wait" He yelled out as she ran. By then, she was already gone. "Well, there she goes."

"Robin, I think we should get Lissa to drag her along." Lucina suggested.

"That was exactly what I was thinking."

"I'm already on it." Lissa said, using her rescue staff.

The fight was a tough one. The first goal was to get to the leader of the group. Chrom and his own group took on this task while Robin and Lucina went and helped to find the man who Severa was looking for.

"Holland! There you are."

"Severa? What are you doing here out of your post? Nelson isn't going to like to see that." He said paranoid.

"Oh shut up! Now hurry up and pack your things. We're getting out if here."

"What?! Do you know how stupid that is? We'll die!" He exclaimed.

"Trust me, I'll kill him before that happens." She said, quenching her fist.

"But... I need the money." He said quietly.

"So what! You're staying because of money!"

"It's not that. I have a wife and kid now. If I don't have the money, how am I supposed to leave this job?"

"Look here. You say you have a wife and kid right?"

Holland nodded.

"Well, what happens when you can't come back because you're killed here? Was it because you needed the damn money!"

"I- I don't know."

"There's already enough children out there without their parents." Severa said, remembering her mother. "Don't make your child be one of them."

"I see. Okay then, lead the way."

Severa returned with the Shepherds. "Alright snow-head, tell me where to go and I'll do it."

"Glad to know you're on our side." Robin replied.

As Severa walked on with the army she was approached by a red-haired woman. "That was a nice speech you gave to your friend." Cordelia said as she saw Severa.

"Oh don't bother." She said, dismissing her.

Cordelia was left there standing as she became confused of her behavior. "What was that about?"

"I'll explain it to you after all of this." Lucina said as they continued to walk.

Time passed by as the battle was in the tactician's favor. He split the shepherds into two groups. One that went to rescue Holland and help Severa. And a second group up went off to get Nelson himself. Chrom led this group and to end the battle, he went over to the commander.

"And what is the exalt doing here?" Nelson asked, Slyly.

"I'm here to return all of the things you stole from the local village." Chrom said confidently.

"I didn't steal them. They gave them to me. They are generous people you know."

"Why would they have given you anything. What have you done to the people that you deserve to be rewarded?"

"The same thing can go to you, child."

Chrom stood there angrily. "No, you can't say the same thing to him." Sumia interrupted. "Chrom is fighting to give back the people their belongings, and fighting this war for the people of every continent. Chrom has also inspired his own army to fight for good, unlike yourself."

"Plus, those townsfolk didn't give you a damn thing. You threatened them." Severa said, rushing in.

"Ahh, Severa! Just the person I wanted to see. If you cut down this man, I promise to give you ten thousand gold."

"Shut up. If you hadn't been in your little head of yours, you would've seen that I had vowed to take you down."

"What?!" He screamed out.

"Hmph. You're always thinking that you can buy yourself out of everything. Not this time, and not ever. Now, you fall!" Severa yelled out as she charged towards Nelson.

"Think you can defeat me? Come at me then."

Severa rushed towards Nelson with all of her speed and strength. She let out a strike with all of her might.

"I'm feared for a reason you know!" Nelson said, avoiding the attack. He quickly took out his blade and prepared to strike.

"I think not!" Cordelia said as she rushed in with her lance.

With a quick blow, Cordelia landed a strong hit in the man's stomach. "F-foiled by the exalt and his army? It should... It should be an honor." He let out with his last breath.

"It's finally over. Chrom, I'll join your army. And Cordelia, thanks for the help." She responded coldly while stuttering.

Cordelia nodded. "It's no problem."

* * *

><p>After the battle, there was a feast hosted by the local townsfolk. Many of the shepherds gladly accepted the gift while Chrom decided it was best for the army. As everybody celebrated, Lucina had explained everything to Cordelia on who Severa was. After out the truth, Cordelia though it was best to talk to her. She walked over to her daughters tent. She hadn't had known much about her except that she didn't like talking about her mother. But Cordelia knew that Severa was more than just pushing people aside. She reached her tent and sighed before entering.<p>

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Severa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I feel like we have to talk." She stated calmly.

"Talk about what? I don't even know you." She said, not looking at her.

"Severa, Lucina told me who you were."

"Hmph. Of course. So what do you want then?"

"I came her to say that I'm sorry about what ha happened in your time. It didn't have to happen." She said lowly.

"You could say that again. But it's not what happened with Grima coming back."

"Then what was it?" She asked.

"It was hard growing up. Everybody compared me to how amazing you were. I was thought to be a great soldier simply because you were my mother. And so I trained on and fought but no matter what, everybody looked at me like I was a disappointment."

"I see." She said silently. "And you were pressured to be perfect?

"Of course. With perfect parents comes a perfect child, and it wasn't me."

Cordelia looked at her daughter once more. She was hiding her emotions and didn't want to show them. She sighed. "I may have not known how bad your future was, but I know that I failed. I'm sorry for what happened."

Severa looked at her mother and began to remember why she hated her. There was rage in Severa's eyes. "If you're so sorry, then why did you leave me!?"

"Pardon?" Cordelia asked, confused.

"Why did you leave me to go fight in the war!? What did you expect to happen? Were you just going to come back, expecting everything to end happily ever after! Worst of all, you had a crush on Chrom and you went off to fight because he was special to you, am I not correct!"

Cordelia now knew what Severa was referring to. Her mother in her time. "Severa, I can't say much for your mother from your time, but what I can say is that she wasn't fighting because of Chrom. She was fighting for your sake and to make sure your future was a happy one. But unfortunate events had happened."

"You... You don't mean that." She stuttered.

"Severa, I would never lie to you, and neither would your mother. Were she to know the future, she wouldn't have gone to fight. She would've stayed with you."

Severa was beginning to break down. Why was she blaming her mother for fighting. She had no choice. Severa began to remember all of her memories with her mother. The times they played, the times she had been comforted by her and all of the times they had been together in general. "I'm going off to fight for that special someone in my life." When she had said that, she was referring to her, not Chrom.

"M-mother." She cried "Mother!"

"It's alright Severa. Everything is going to be alright." Cordelia said as she gave Severa an embrace

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She continued to cry.

"It's alright Severa. It's alright."

The two stood with each other for some time. This was the side that Severa had always concealed. The soft side of her. She had kept everybody out and only one person could've understood her, Cordelia, her mother.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know this story would be so emotional." Morgan said, wiping away a tear.<p>

"Honestly, I'm surprised why I even told you this story. But in exchange, you're going to tell me about the day you met your parents, alright?" Severa said putting out her hand.

"It's a deal then." Morgan said as she shakes her hand.

"Honestly, I don't really recall that day much." Lucina said.

"I think it might've been the shock, mother." Morgan laughed.

"Ahh, so we have a small gathering here." Owain said as he arrived into the dining room.

"Yeah, but what took you so long? Honestly, fixing up your sword shouldn't be apart of your to-do list you know." Severa barked.

"The sword is an extension of my body! I use it to protect those in need and to defeat those who are releasing evil into the wind."

"Owain!" Severa said, embarrassed.

Both Lucina and Morgan laughed at the sight. Severa and Owain were an odd couple, not to say they were the only ones.

"Hey mother?"

"Yes, Morgan?"

"This is a bit off topic, but father will be back before we know it. He wouldn't make us wait longer than a year to come back."

Lucina smiled. "I know that already. He'll be back."

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the chapter that took over two weeks and a half... Sorry about that. Luckily though, I had finished a second chapter in the meantime so theres that. That'll probably be uploaded by the weekend. Now on the subject on chapter frequency, at this point its going to be whenever I can update, unfortunately. But that wont stop me from trying to get a chapter a week!

Ahem, back on topic, this chapter was focused on Severa a bit more than Robin, Lucina or any other Character. I feel like her personality is interesting as she had lived a future without her parents and she was expected to do great things. Or you could simply go ahead and say "tsundere." (describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.)

One last thing, When next chapter is uploaded, it's going to end up being chapter four so every chapter is going to be pushed up by one. Example: this is chapter 13 but once the new chapter is uploaded, this will become chapter 14. I'm going to update this chapter at the the beginning of this chapter to address this.

Also, if anybody is interested, my Smash Bros. tourney results will be in my bio along with a description on what had happened. Anyways, this was a long A/N, but everybody, have a good one!


End file.
